Lightweight
by iibelieveindreamers
Summary: After an accident, Miley lost the function of her legs So she changed her life. Change school and her friends: Demi, Joe and... Nick. The school jerk. What happens when they have to spend two hours together every night? Will they get closer or he will end up hurting her? NILEY Collab with 0o-ThisIsMe-0o
1. Prologue

**Prologue. **

Miley rolls down the hall of her new school, looking around the place. She needed to start everything over and she really didn't wanted to. She liked her old life. She had everything she could wish for. Now what does she have? A crappy wheelchair. Everyone would hate her, she thought. She sighs as she finally get in front of the office and she rolls inside ''Hi, I'm Miley Stewart. I'm new here...''

"Wait a minute... here's your schedule." the old bored out woman said handing her the schedule not even glancing at her.

Miley sighed once again and gave her a small smile ''Thanks.'' She rolls out of the office trying to find her class.

"You welcome." she said out of duty not being nice. It seemed like her routine.

She finally finds her class and takes a deep breath before knocking.

"Come on in." The teacher shouted from inside.

She rolls inside and looks around and back to the teacher ''Hi, I'm Miley...''

Stares and whispers instantly started all directing towards her as she entered. They were enough to make the strongest person be insecure. "Oh, um, hi, Miley, you're new, right?" the teacher said even though she knew there was a new student, but she didn't expect that one.

Miley nodded ''I am...'' She simply said.

The teacher smiled a small smile, "So, uh, everyone, this is Miley... will you introduce yourself to us, Miley?"

Miley looked down and started playing with her hands. She used to be the perfect girl to talk in front of a crowd but ever since the accident, she was so insecure. ''I'm Miley, 17. I just transferred... And that's pretty much i-it...''

"Alright, welcome here, Miley, I'm Mrs. Jones. You can go, uh, sit next... Demi." the teacher finally seemed to be out of her trance. She took a quick glance around the class room to find the only the seat next Demi's was available.

''Demi...?'' She looked around the room ''Oh...'' She said as she sees the only empty seat and she rolls next to it.

"Hi, I'm Demi." the light brown haired girl next her spoke up with the biggest smile ever.

Miley gave her a little smile ''Hi.''

The girl felt awkward trying to come up with something to say, "So, you don't know anybody here? No friends or relatives?"

''No one... I just transferred because... because I had an accident... I'm actually pretty lost in here right now.'' She said with a small laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry." was the first thing that came from her but she instantly regretted it as she sensed the uncomfortable look on Miley's face, she must have thought she's pathetic or something, so she quickly covered it, "If you want to, you can join me at lunch, I can show you around too?" she bites her lip.

Miley smiled ''I'd really loved that.''

"Demi, Miley, please pay attention." Mrs. Jones said making both their heads snap towards her nodding.

Later at lunch...

"... and this is the cafeteria." Demi finished her quick tour with Miley around the school, "How do you like our school so far?"

''It's fine.'' She smiled. ''Much bigger than my last school... And the town is much bigger too... It'll take months before I get used to this place.'' Miley said with her usual loud laugh.

"Glad you like it." Demi smiled, she felt happy that Miley opened up a little for her, when she was introducing herself in front of the class; she seemed to be that closed up kind of girl with the shy smile and all, but now, she seems a lot more comfortable.

Joe walks up behind Demi, followed by his brother ''Hello beautiful'' He smiles and wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hey, handsome." she turned around with her big pure smile pecking his lips. he was starting to deepen it, but she remembered she has some introducing to do, so she pulled away, "Joe, this is Miley, my new friend, and Miley this is Joe, my boyfriend... and that's his brother... Nick." she said the last part quieter.

Miley smiled and extend her hand and shook Joe's ''Hi Joe.'' Then, she extend her arms towards Nick.

"Hey." Nick nodded and looked away leaving her hand in mid air.

Miley dropped her hand on her tight and looked down.

"Sooo..." Joe started covering up the tension his younger brother caused, "What do you guys want to eat? It's my treat today."

''I'm fine, I have my lunch...'' Miley said quietly.

"I'm going to find my friends." Nick said blankly and left them without waiting for their reply.

Miley stares at him as he leaves ''Wow...'' She said without even noticing it.

"Sorry about this. He's always like that, don't take it any personal." Demi told her as Joe sighed.

''Oh, it's okay... Some of my friends used to be like that. He's in the popular right? Let me guess, captain of the football team? He's dating the head cheerleader?''

"He's in the popular and in the football team, and used to date the head cheerleader, but not anymore. He is also missing on the team practices." Joe shook his head.

Miley nodded ''He's a great guy. Don't hate him for that...''

"That's nice of you, but you don't know him." Joe said not getting into details. He just met the girl after all; he's not going to spell it all away like that.

''I know I haven't. But I've met some bad guys... He's not one of them. The guy who shot me was a bad guy. You're right, I don't know him but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't shoot anybody or rape someone...''

"What...?" Demi was shocked. Shot? Raped? Whoa.

Miley sighed nervously ''Meet Miley Stewart...'' She said with a nervous smile ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill all that on you, I don't even know you.'' She said pulling her hair back nervously.

"It's okay, I guess." Demi said still a little surprised.

''So… are we going to stand here or we're going to eat?'' Joe said saving the awkward moment.

"Oh, yeah, I'm really hungry." Demi said finally putting that detail about Miley away.

''Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas are reported to the office please. Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas.''

"What?" Joe frowned confused.

"I better go...'' She smiles and starts to roll to the office.

"Let me take you there, then." Demi said and followed her not sure if she should push her chair or let her roll it like she's doing.

Miley smiled ''Thanks.'' She said as she get to the office ''Hi, I'm Miley... I just got called...''

"Hi, Miley, please wait for a while until Nick arrives." the principal said rolling his eyes at the mention of Nick.

''Okay... Am I in trouble? I just got here, I'm not used to the place and all...''

"No, don't worry, you haven't done anything." the older mad reassured her.

''Oh, okay...'' She smiled.

Minutes later, the door cracked open and Nick stood there looking annoyed at the man, "What now?"

''Please take your usual seat.'' The principal said with an annoy voice ''Now,'' He said as the curly boy sit down ''You owe us.''

Nick rolled his eyes while taking his seat glancing at Miley, "Here, I sat." he looked at the principal again.

''Like I said, you owe us. This is why you will be Miss Stewart's mentor. You will show her around town and help her with everything. Her father asked that she has some help cause she can't always carry her things, open her doors and all... And you're her man.''

Nick looked at him blankly for a while before letting out a sarcastic laugh, "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

''I am not. We talked to your parents and they agree with this. It'll be good for you. So, you need to stay with her at least two hours a night after school. It's kind of like community service.''

"That's not my parents' decision."

''Well, you don't have a choice. Now go, i don't want to see you again. And I better find out you are doing what we're telling you if not, there will be severe consequences.''

"You realize that's not going to change me, right? I won't be who you want me to be." he said and quickly stood up leaving but not before giving Miley a glare who wasn't even looking at him.

Miley sighed and followed him ''I'm sorry... I know it must sucks to be stuck with the wheelchair girl...''

"Don't even bother." he said harshly.

''I guess I will see you tonight...?''

"I guess neither of us has the choice."

**Another story ! I really love that one. It's a collab with 0o-ThisIsMe-o0 ! Check out her story, they're really good ! I hope you like it and please review ! : ) **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

Later on, after school, Nick bit his tongue as he sat next Joe in his car as Joe drove them home. He didn't feel like hanging out after school today.

"So... do I drop you home or at Miley's? She told me you have to take care of her two hours per night...''

"Nope." he answered shortly. Honestly, he was considering dropping that, no one would know if he knew how to shut her up, and she seemed the kind that wouldn't like being in trouble, so that'd be easy.

"Whatever you say..."

"I see you are friends with her so soon, Joe." he said bitterly.

"She's a nice girl, Nick. She's been through a lot so don't make it worst for her."

"I don't want anything to do with her, Joe, what the hell should I be doing with a girl on a freaking wheelchair? What am I supposed to be doing with her?"

"She's more than a girl in a wheelchair, Nick!"

"Whatever…"

Later that night, Nick stood outside her house gritting his teeth; he has been waiting for someone to let him in for a minute or so. As if he wants to be there in the first place.

Miley finally opens the door "sorry, I'm still not used to this thing." she said referring to the wheelchair.

"Whatever..." he said annoyed and entered her house waiting for her to close the door and tell him where to head.

Miley closes the door "I guess we can go in my room... It's the next door to your right..."

He nodded and entered the room she mentioned and quickly spotted the bed making a direct way towards it sitting on it waiting for her.

Miley followed him and park her wheelchair in front of the bed "I don't really know what you want to do..."

"I don't know either. It's not me who sat this up." he huffed looking away.

"Right... Look why don't you just go home? I'll tell everyone you came. I'll be fine."

Nick's head snapped towards her in surprise, he didn't expect her to be the one suggesting it. He spent his afternoon thinking about how to convince her with that, "Really?"

"You obviously don't want to be here so... I can't really force you..." she said looking down.

"Um, yeah, fine." he stood up taking his way to the door again, when something caught his attention, a small frame on the wall with three people in it, a younger version of Miley standing between whom he assumed to be her parents. He stopped and stared at it for a while. Then, Nick heard a sound snapping out of the memories that little picture brought to him and found his feet taking him back to Miley's room where he found her curled up on the ground, "Hey, hey," he ran towards her and helped her up to the bed. "Are you okay?"

She nods as tears fill in her eyes "I'm never going to be able to live like this..."

He looked at her unsure of what to say or do, if he should stay or leave. He looked at her and sighed sitting down next her, "So, this is all new, huh?" he said referring to her case.

She nods once again "one day I was walking, almost running to get home and within the next minutes I was lying down on the floor..." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks remembering the day.

"You just fell?" he asked confused, well, he didn't understand how can just falling cause... this.

"No... I got shot..." she said quietly.

"Shot?" he let out a laugh, half surprised half not believing.

She looks up at him a bit surprise by his reaction "Yeah, shot..."

"Yeah, right... what were you? A drug dealer or something?" he shook his head.

"My mom's boyfriend is one, yes..." she looks down "I don't need you judging. If you would see the scar you would believe me."

"Yeah, cause a scar can be just caused by getting shot, right?" he rolled his eyes. "Listen, I know changing schools is hard at first, but you don't need to make up stories to gain more friends, you know."

"Cause you think telling people I got shot will make me gain more friends? You should've seen Demi's face when I told her! She almost ran away. No one wants to be friend with someone who got shot. Why do you think I transferred? All my friends let me down and my boyfriend broke up with me because I couldn't sleep with him!"

He looked at her legs and then back at her, "He had a point." he nodded at her, "You know what, I don't even know why I came back, I was leaving." he got up.

She looks down as more tears fill in her eyes. No one would sleep with her, she thought. This stranger just proved it to her. "Bye..." she whispers through her tears.

And with that he left the house slamming the door behind him. He chuckled sarcastically, he almost believed her there for a moment!

Miley closes her eyes as she remembered the scene…

_She was walking home in a hurry to tell her mom that she finally got that moves at gymnastic and they wanted her as a model. Her smile faded as she sees a bunch of guys walking in her house. She followed them in "w-what's going on...?"_

_"Miley honey, please leave now." her mother said as soon as she spotted her daughter at the door._

_"Actually, don't!" the guy said taking her as hostage "give me the money or I'll shoot her."_

_"No, please just leave her away from this." her mother cried and looked at her boyfriend asking silently for help._

_Miley's slim figure made its way out of the guy's arm and as she tried to run away while crying, scared to death. Before she could get to the door, the bullet was already in her back and she was on the floor._

_"Miley!" her mother cried as she ran towards her and took her in her arms, "This is all your fault." she screamed at her boyfriend who was just standing there._

Thank you for all of the nice reviews ! This story is so much fun to write with 0o-ThisIsMe-o0. We already have a lot written down so the update should be pretty quick. So please review and it'll be quicker :D

**Oh and next chapter should be a lot longer and I'm completely in love with it so if you want to read it, REVIEW ! :) **


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

That night, Miley fell asleep to the memory of her mother yelling and the bullet reaching her back. Once again, it was a night full of nightmares and the next thing she knew, they were back to reality, the next day at school...

"Hey, Miley." Demi called from across the hallway trying to catch up with her.

Miley looked up at her "oh, hi." she simply says.

"How are you doing today?"

She shrugged "could be better."

"It went wrong last night with Nick, didn't it?"

"No, it was fine. We played board games. It was fun." she lied faking a smile.

"Excuse me?" Demi looked at her as if she has grown two heads, "Nick played board games with you?"

"He did."

"As hard as it is to imagine, but that's great." she bought it, "Hey, what's your first class?"

"bio." she sighs "I hate it."

"Who doesn't?" Demi agreed, "But chill, you've got me in that class too. We better get going."

"Yeah..." she start to roll towards the class "is nick in that class?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Just wondering..." she sighs to herself knowing she will have to face him in a couple of minutes.

Demi looked at her weirdly, could have they became friends? That's almost impossible! She noticed Miley having trouble rolling her wheelchair. "Let me help you here." she said and started pushing it.

"Thanks... My arms are dead..." she smile at the brunette.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Can't she push her on wheelchair?" a girl sitting on nick's laps surrounded by a group of friends asked. "I bet she got her arm cut just like she got shot." the girl laughs followed by the whole group.

"God, don't remind me of that one." Nick laughed rolling his eyes as he got a glimpse at her.

Miley looks at him with tears in her eyes and disbelief. She Share something to him and he tells the whole school. She then turn around facing the front of the class and she puts her head in her hands.

"I knew it." Demi muttered to herself, "Shut up, jerk." she glared at Nick and then looked at Miley, "Hey, don't listen to them."

"I'm just going to go home…" She said and rolls out of the class.

"Miley wait." she yells after her but she was already out and she heard the group laugh so she turned to them. "Are you satisfied now, you jerks?"  
They all keep laughing and settle down as the teacher walks in.

"Just remember that I can have a word with your parents, Nick." she hissed at him while walking to her seat as his smile faded and he glared at her. How could she bring that up here?

Later, Miley was locked in her room crying thinking back about the horrible day she just had.

"Miley open the door please?" her father knocked again.

She finally opens the door and roll back to the other side of the room hiding her face.

"Miley, please tell me what happened? And don't you dare say nothing. Nothing isn't something that brings you home after only half an hour of being at school."

"I just don't want to go anymore. There's no point anyway. I'll never be able to get the job I want or whatever."

"There's always a chance. The doctors said that it might be healed." he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, can't I just be home school? Dad my arms are dead, I come back home super tired... Everything would be better if I could stay here."

"Why don't you tell me what made you so angry at school? You said it was good yesterday."

"Everyone is making fun of me..." she sighs as tears fill her eyes once again.

"Everyone? So how come do I have five calls from Joe, Demi and Nick asking for you?"

"Nick? Nick called?"

"Yes!" he answered confused. "And the last call, Demi told me that the three of them are coming over to see you tonight."

"Oh great." she said sarcastically

"Let me guess... Nick is the trouble?"

She shrugs "I don't know."

The door bell rang as he looked at the door then back at her, "Looks like the trouble is here. Do you want me to kick him out?" he tries to joke.

"No..." she sighs "can you go get it?"

"Yeah, sure." he said and got up opened the door and let the three of them in. He made sure they're in her room before leaving them alone to solve their problems.

"We're worried for you, Miley." Joe shrugged and sat on the bed near her.

"I'm fine." she simply answers.

"That's not just it." Demi spoke up, "Nick is here to apologize."

"Cause you force him? Then I don't want it."

"There she said it. She doesn't want it." Nick said and huffed.

"Just leave. It's not like you don't have anything better to do."

"Yes we don't." Demi told her determined although it was followed by a muffled 'I do' from Nick.

She sighs "well then, what are we supposed to do ?"

"You should stop pushing us away. And you Nick, should apologize. Then we'll figure out what to do next." Joe planned it shrugging.

"I don't want his apology if he doesn't mean it."

"He means it, right, Nick?" Demi glared at him. He shook his head as Miley wasn't looking at him but Demi looked like she was about to attack him so he sighed and said "Yes."

"Do you even know what's it like?! Of course you don't. Just imagine, one day you're on the field running and the other day you're in a wheelchair! This is what happened!" she takes a trophy in her hands "here's a first place on the beam, never again!" she yelled throwing the trophy at nick "here's another one," she said taking another one "best solo of dance, never again!" she throws it at him again letting out the frustration

He rubbed his collar where the trophy had hit him as he looked at her, he saw the tears in her eyes which made him look away, but his eyes caught the numerous numbers of pictures on her wall. Ones of her dancing. Ones with her holding the trophy that just bruised him. Ones with her friends. And so many more. "I'm sorry." he found himself saying.

"I should take them all off..." she whispers referring to the pictures "it's not like they mean something now."

"No, Miles, they're beautiful." Demi told her softly

"but I'm not that girl anymore.."

"That girl is inside of you."

"I would do everything to be able to dance and do gymnastic again."

'Isn't there something like operation or something?" Joe asked her.

"yeah, they say there might be but it's expensive and my dad is already working extra hours to pay my medical bills... Hopefully I can have it soon..."

"Oh" he nodded understanding, "Just know that we're here for you."

"thanks..." she smiles.

"So, now that everything is clear, I apologized and you guys made sure she knows you care... can I leave?" Nick spoke.

"leave." Miley spoke up annoyed "no one care if you do."

"No, he can't." Joe disagreed, "Did you forget that you have to stay with her at least two hours each night, mister?"

"I hate this stupid thing!" Miley said "I'm not a fucking charity case."

"Let me see... a girl on a wheelchair, from out of town, and got shot - as she claims. that seems like a charity case to me." Nick smirked as the other two shot him death glares.

"fine then. If I am one, you have to stay here. I won't tell them you were like I told you yesterday." she was obviously hurt by his comment but she was trying to hide it.

"What do you mean?" he tried to remember. honestly, all her remembered was the getting shot part and him making fun of it.

"yesterday, I told you you could leave and I would tell everyone your coming and all. But since I am a charity case, I won't lie anymore."

Joe and Demi looked at him with a glare, "So, you didn't stay last night? Great, Nick, what else did he do that we don't know, Miley?"

"nothing..." she said quietly.

"So, Nick, you have to stay, and I'll come pick you up to make sure you actually stayed."

"you guys are leaving?" miley asks.

"Yes, we are. Nick has to stay though." Demi nodded, "Good luck with him." she whispered.

"yeah... Bye." she looks as them as they leave and back at nick when they're alone.

"You didn't have to say that." he huffed, "you didn't have to tell them I left." he was angry.

"well you don't have to be such a jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk. You're the one that went lying on us."

"you are a jerk!" she shout "you make fun of people just to feel whole inside!"

"You don't know me."

"well, you don't know me either! Yet, here you are making fun of me!"

"Maybe because I don't believe you?" he shot back.

"why is it so hard to believe?! I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Well, it's not just me... no body believes something like that. you saw it yourself at school today."

"well I got nothing to prove." she sighs "you don't believe it, fine."

He got silent for a while, "Who would shoot you anyway?" he said annoyed.

"the guys that my mom's boyfriend owed money too. This is what happen when you're a drug dealer."

"So, he shot you to get his money back, huh?"

"something like that ..." she looks down remembering the scene.

"Um, well, what are we supposed to do for two hours now?"

"what about we get to know each other...?" she propose

"Oh, great." he tried hard not to roll his eyes and shoot her a smile. A fake smile though.

"okay... What about 20 questions?"

"Fine. You start." All he wanted to do was be with his friends and drink the night away, instead he was playing 20 questions.

"favorite color?"

"I don't know, blue?" he frowned, "You?"

"purple." she smiles "you go."

''I thought I just asked!" he sighed, "So, um, where are you from?"

"Nashville." she smiles "the best place on earth. Im guessing you're from here?"

"Yup, I've lived her since I was born"

"that's great." she said thinking of another question but only one came to her mind "you're not a virgin right?"

The question took him by surprise as he stared at her for a moment before answering, "No." he shook his head, "I'm a virgin."

She looks at him in complete shock "wow, really?"

"Yeah, why would you think I'm not?"

"you're in the football team, every girl wants you... Why would you be? I'm sure you have a girlfriend or something."

"I don't have a girlfriend either. I just like to play around." he shrugged.

"with the girls?"

"Yes?" he looked at her weirdly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if you meant on the field or play around with girls."

"No, I don't care about the field anymore."

"how come? Joe told me you were pretty great and your dad is really proud of you."

"Dad is. I'm not. Look, it's complicated, it's not like it's your business anyway." he snapped.

"right..." she said looking down "look eum, this is very embarrassing but my dad wont be home until later tonight and i would really like to take a bath... Can you help me?" she said playing with her hands

"Um okay, what do you want me to do?"

"well, I cant get in the bath tub by myself and I cant get out... But don't worry, I'll wear a bikini."

"You don't have to." he smirked.

She blush and look down "its not like you think I'm Sexy or anything. In fact, I'll probably be a virgin for the rest of my life."

"Didn't you say there's an operation?"

"yeah but its not a 100% sure that it'll work."

"Maybe you'll be lucky and it'll work." he shrugged as he reached the bathroom, "Want me to get you any clothes?"

"yes, please. Just pick anything from the closet. She said as she begins to change herself the best she can as he walks away.

He went in her room and opened the closet and picked the sexiest he could find. He went back to the bathroom and found her struggling with her pants, "Need help?" he asked from the door.

She nods embarrassed "please..."

He went over to her and pulled down her pants looking into her eyes, then his eyes drifted to her body that was only covered with the bra and the underwear now. He noticed how fit her body is actually is, "You're beautiful." he told her.

She look up at him and back down not believing his words. He was being a complete jerk just a minute ago and now he was complementing her? None sense. "you're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No, because, I like your body." he told her with a smirk.

"Well, I did used to model..."

"Really? It's a shame that I didn't know you before." he said and then noticed what he said and that it meant she's not worth it now after the 'so called accident' he felt a little bad then shook the feeling off, since when does he care about someone's feelings?

"i guess it is..." she said rolling to the bath tub and starts the water. She was obviously hurt by his comment but she knew it was the truth.

"Um, you need me to carry you in, right?"

"if you can." she smiles challenging him.

"Oh, really? What do you expect from an athletic guy?" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He went over and lifted her bridal style and placed her perfectly in the tub.

"well, I don't know. I've never saw you play so i cant judge. Maybe you're not as good as they say you are."

"I just proved I'm, didn't I?" he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, darling." she smiles and splash some water at him

"Don't get me to do something stupid, you don't know when I'm irritated." he warned with a smirk looking at the water around her.

"You Cant." she smiles "you can't hurt someone who's already hurt."

"Trust me, I can." he said and splashed his hand in the water hardly so it hit her face but it caused him to lose his balance and fall back in the water.

"Wow, for an athlete you don't have much balance." she laughs trying to lift herself up a bit because he's hurting her.

"Shut up, you know you like me." he helped himself up.

"Says who?" she smiles.

"Says me. It's obvious, babe. You wanted to know me at first, then you wanted me to help you with the bath, which means I have a good glimpse at your body." He smirked.

She looks at him weirdly as he calls her babe "Sure, cause I am so confident about my body." she said sarcastically.

"You're not?" he caught up on the sarcasm.

"No. I have no reason to be. I have two legs but I can't walk anymore and I've gained like 10 pounds since I'm stuck in that thing."

"How does a model lose confidence on her body? Besides, I told you, you're hot." He told her, "And trust me, I'm not the one to give compliments."

"A model is never confident about her body. Why do you think so many models have eating disorders? But thank you, I guess." She added blushing.

"So, you had a boyfriend?" he changed the topic.

"Yeah, a complete asshole. If you really are as strong as you pull to be, please use it on him."

"He bothered you that much? What did he do?" he was actually getting into the conservation with her.

"Cheated on me a couple of times because I wouldn't sleep with him. I told him I would on our one year anniversary but a month before, the accident happened and he broke up with me because I couldn't have sex with him. Well, technically, I can but I can't really move so..." she said looking down as tears form in her eyes "I guess the joke's on me, though. I kept running back to him even though he cheated..."

"That's why I don't have relationships." he frowned.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"I mean, I can do whatever I want and be away from all this drama." he said and was silent for a while, "Hey, Miley?"

She looks up at him "Yeah?"

"Do you usually stay that long in a bath?" he smiled at her for the first time.

She burst out laughing, her usual loud laugh. She actually haven't really laughed ever since the accident. "no." she finally replied.

"I told you, you like me." he went back to the smirk.

**Another one, yay ! The last scene is one of my favourite scene so far, I just love it. So, any prediction for the story ? Share us your thoughts and prediction ! We'd love to hear it. Do you think Nick is changing ? Review and tell us :D Do you have a favorite scene even though we only publish 3 chapters ? Tell us !**

**This chapter is sooo long ! But I felt like it was the right place to stop. : )**


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

"I don't. I'm going to go with your motto, no relationships. Just playing around."

"You're playing around with me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Woo! I never said that!"

"Trust me, you'll fall for me in no time." he laughed cockily.

"Oh, you really think so?" she challenge even though she was already starting to like him.

"I know so."

"I think you will fall for me. Especially if I show you pictures from when I used to model."

"Oh, baby, I don't fall for anyone." he said knowing that he built that wall around him long ago.

"Oh, riiiight." she laughs "now can you help me out of here?"

"My pleasure." he said and caught her in his arms again and placed her on the edge of the tub and handed her a towel. He couldn't help but stare at her body from head to toe.

"Thank you." she said wrapping it around her while she takes her bra off.

"Oh really? you take it off just now?" he joked.

"Oh, you would have love to see me without it, wouldn't you?" she smiles and take her panties off as well, still hiding herself with the towel.

"Who wouldn't?" he said and looked at his watch, "Didn't the 2 hours already pass? Where's Joe?" he frowned.

She shrug a bit hurt that he was in such a hurry to leave. She puts her clean bra on and take the clean pair of panties and just hold them while trying to figure a way that she would be able to put them on.

"I knew we'd get to this point." he smirked, "Need help, Miley?"

She looks away and nods as tears form in her eyes.

He took the piece of cloth from her hand and start pushing it up her leg, but then he noticed her tears, "Why are you crying?" he frowned confused as he stopped his actions.

"Because I cant even get fucking dress alone anymore!"

"Maybe because it's new? I mean you're not the only person who can't walk, and they're living happily." he knew he sounded harsh, but she was over dramatic.

"h-he's still out there. The guy who did this to me..."

"You mean he's not in jail?"

"Nope... They never found him. And I'm so scared. I see him every night and I don't want to leave because I'm freaking scared." she said dropping the towel after she put a new bra on and putting on the top nick got for her.

"Why would he come after you?" Nick said and completed helping her dressing, he knew she was embarrassed now, so he didn't look while helping her, it's not like he didn't see anything before anyway.

"I-i don't know..." she sighs "because he didn't kill me the first time?" she said looking down at her outfit "geez, you picked one of my party outfit."

"No, it's better for him if he disappears." he said, "Oh, and it seemed sexy." he shrugged.

"you like seeing my sexy side, uh?" she smiles a little "that's just too bad, I thought you were bringing me to a party."

"You like parties?" he asked shocked.

"euh, YES! Who doesn't like to get drunk and party the night?"

"Wow! you seemed the nerdy type to me."

"Just because I get good grades doesn't mean I wasn't popular. I was a cheerleader, but not because I wanted to be one or whatever. I just like to dance and do gymnastic."

"I don't know if I can believe all of that, but whatever." he gave a laugh, and then his phone buzzed, he saw a text from his brother saying that he's outside, "Oh, finally, Joe's here." he said rolling his eyes and lifted her up quickly putting her again on her chair.

"Yeah, finally..." she look down. She thought he was being nice to her all this time but now she got it: he wanted to waste time as quickly as possible.

"So, I'm going now." he cleaned his throat.

"Alright. Eum, my dad will pay you later this week. I know its supposed to be some kind of community service but I'm a lot to handle so..."

"What? No! I don't need money! God, I didn't even want to be here." he laughed again.

"exactly. You didn't wanted to be here but you have too."

"Uh, yes, but I'm not taking any money!" He made it final, "Now, I'm going, Joe is waiting." he said and pushed her wheelchair back to her room.

"Can you make sure the door is lock?"

"Oh, fine." he said halfway out the door already.

The next day, at school.

"Miley, glad you came today." Demi ran towards her.

"its not like i really have a choice."

Demi felt nervous knowing she's sad about something so se cleaned her throat and asked, "So, how did last night go?"

Miley shrugged unsure herself of what happened last night "okay, I guess."

"How did he act? you know you can tell me, don't hide it, please."

"I don't know. At first he was a jerk than he was very nice and then he just wanted to get home. So I think he acted everything up just so time could go faster."

"Sounds like Nick." Demi sighed, "Don't bother him, he's a jerk."

"Guess what?" Joe said wrapping his arms around Demi "the coach convince the principal to let everyone comes out to see us play the first game of the season! No classes today!"

"Really? Yay. No classes and I'll see you play." Demi hugged her boyfriend.

"Is Nick playing?" Miley asks as her eyes lighten up as she mention his name.

"Yes." Joe nodded, "Why?" he smirked a smirk that resembled his brother's in a way.

She smiles at that smirk as she remember all the times nick smirked at her last night "I just wanted to know."

"Oh no." Demi's eyes winded, "Do you like him?"

"what? No! You said he's a jerk! I wouldnt fall for a jerk!" actually, I would. She thought to herself remembering her ex boyfriend and the way nick made her feel last night.

"Good." Demi said.

"yeah... Good." Miley said and look back down

"Let's go, the game will start soon." Joe said.

Later, just before the game.

"I'm really excited." Demi said in her cheerleading outfit.

"mhm..." miley said but all her concentration were on the other team "oh crap."

"What?"

"its my old school and my ex boyfriend is here!"

"Ouch." Demi looked at the other team, "Which one is he?"

"number 42." she said in disgust.

"That tall black haired douche? I'll tell Joe to take good care of him if you want."

"yes, please." she laughs. "anyway ill find a seat where he cant see me, you have fun!" she smiles and rolls away and stop when she spot nick "Nick!"

"Oh, um, hey." he said awkwardly.

"seems like I will finally know if your that good." she smiles.

"You'll watch?" he asked scanning the place with his eyes.

"well, I don't really have a choice. Its either that or homeworks inside." she laughs.

"Haha, yeah, you don't have... Um I have to go and get ready."

"wait!" she grabs his hand to stop him "number 42. Could you hit him hard for me?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"ex boyfriend. Can you? Please, for me." she said like she was someone important to his eyes.

"Um, I'll see if I can... I don't need to get into trouble."

"its football. Its meant to be violent." she laughs.

"Haha, right. I really need to go now." he said getting out of her grip without giving her an answer.

"who was that?" zac, one of his team mate, asks following him.

"The charity thing." he answered reminding him of what he told him about her.

"oh, right. Seems like she's falling for you." he wink and nudge him.

"I know, dude. she has a killer body though." he smirked.

"really? Are you bringing her to the party tonight? Maybe we could catch a glimpse if she gets drunk enough." he laughs.

''Actually, not a bad idea." he thought about it, "she said she loves parties, and getting drunk."

"awesome." he laughs.

After the game

Miley rolls to demi "hey! You were amazing!"

"Thanks. I can't believe we won." Demi exclaimed.

"I know. They were amazing." she smiles looking around for nick.

"Did you see the hit that Joe sent to the douche?" Demi laughed remembering Miley's ex's face.

"Yes!" she laughs "remind me to thanks him later!"

"I saw Nick talking to you before the game, did he bother you or something?"

"oh, no." she smiles "I went to talk to him, actually."

"Wow, after spending two hours with him and you still want to talk to him? that's weird!" she laughed, "About what?"

"eum, just wanted to say good luck." she lied.

"You're a sweet girl, you know." Demi said as she pushed Miley's chair towards the changing rooms so, she'd change.

"i know." she joke "I'll wait for you out here." she smiles

"Oh, alright." she said as she entered so she'd come back to her quickly.

Miley looked around and spotted nick walking out of the boys' changing room "hey! You did great." she smiles.

"I know, I did. Hey, listen, there's a party tonight, wanna come?"

"YES!" she laughs throwing her arms up "finally something fun!"

"Fine, um, I guess Joe and Demi could pick you up on their way."

"can't you?"

"Sorry, I'd be already over there."

Time went by pretty quickly as everyone got ready for the party. Next thing they know, they were already at Zac's house.

"Hey, you're here." Nick greeted her when she entered the party with Joe and Demi.

"Of course I am!" she smiles "I would never miss a party!"

"Great! Let me get you some drink." he said as Joe and Demi gave him weird looks.

Miley smiles at the couple "it'll be a great night!"

"Be careful. Don't get too drunk." Demi yelled after her as she went away with Nick.

"Oh, this is my favorite!" she said chugging the drink.

"Miley, Miley, Miley... the sick ex model." a voice said from behind her.

She turn around and sigh "what do you want, Liam?"

"Anything but you." he said looking down at her.

She looks down hurt "then why are you talking to me?" she manages to ask.

"What do you want dude?" Nick put in.

"Oh, this is your boyfriend now?" Liam said laughing "don't bother, dude. She won't sleep with you!"

"She already did, and she's great." Nick lied smirking at him.

Miley's eyes widen at his comment, she look up and smile at him.

**More trouble coming up? Review to find out sooner! **

**Tell us your predictions. : ) **


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

"What? Shocked?" Nick said looking at Liam's face with his mouth wide opened.

"Whatever. You're the one stuck with a handicap." he said walking away.

"Bastard." Nick yelled after him and then turned to Miley seeing her smile, "What?"

"Do you actually want to do it?" she smiles, already tipsy from her third drink.

"Do what?" he smiled.

"Have seeeeeex!" she smiles running her fingers on his laps

"Do you?" he leaned closer to her with the smell of alcohol rising from both of them.

"Y-yes." she smiles biting her bottom lip.

He started laughing hardly while looking at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I told you, you'd fall for me, and you did, faster than I thought actually." he laughed.

"It's just sex. That's all I want. I could ask anyone here but you're the only one I know. Just sex. I don't like yooou." she lied.

"But Miley," he said leaning closer to her, he was more sober than her, "You're drunk."

"I don't caaaare! Please just take my virginity!"

He closed the gape and captured her lips with his and held her up just like the night before.

Miley deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

He moved to the upstairs where the rooms were and entered an empty room and locked the door after him.

"Mmm, you a good kisser." she bite her bottom lips again.

"You too." he whispered kissing the spot next her ear.

Her breath starts to get heavier. She ran her hands from his neck to his abs. Even though he was still wearing a shirt, she could feel his six-pack.

"Do you really want that?"

"More than anyyyyything!"

And with that being said, he attacked her neck with wet kisses. And soon the clothes were gone and they were breathing heavily with him on top and her under him grabbing onto his hair as they moved in a rhyme.

"W-wow..." she said as he crash next to her.

"Are you sure this is your first time?" he breathed out.

"Yes." she laughs "Buuuuut! I'm pretty sure you were lying to me when you said you were a virgin!"

"Nope." he shook his head, "Do you admit that you like me now?" he smirked.

"No. I just like sex!" she smiles and her eyes begins to close "I'm tired."

"Me too. Goodnight, Miley." he whispered sleepy.

"You won't leave, right? You will stay with me until i wake up?"

"I don't knowww." he mumbled already drifting into sleep.

The next morning

Nick opened his eyes slowly just to close them again facing the sun rays, then he turned around to be more comfortable and that's when he hit a body, which made him open his eyes to see Miley staring back at him...

"oh my gosh!" she said in panic as she realise everything that happened last night. She couldn't remember everything but she did remember some part of it.

"What the hell? What happened?" Nick asked looking around him, slwoly realizing.

"we had sex! Now I'm naked and I don't know where the hell are my clothes and holy crap I am not a virgin anymore. I am so embarrassed." she said grabbing the blankets and putting it on top of her head hiding her face

"We what?" he got shocked hearing it from her, but then the so famous smirk started forming on his face, "I'm your first, baby." he winked.

"shut up! It means that I'm your first too!" she said from under the blankets

"Come on, I know you liked it." he said trying to uncover her face.

"yeah, right!" she laughs "and don't call me baby, I'm not your baby."

"But you can be." he said looking at her staright in the eyes.

She stops laughing and her face becomes straight as her heart starts beating faster in her chest "what?"

"Come on, you know you liked it and I did too. But, we both were drunk so we can't really remember it, right? So, why not make another memory of it?" he suggested smirking.

"eum, because we barely know each other? Beside, don't you want to be with someone better than me?"

"Who said anything about being together?" he laughed, "Come on, we're both already not virgin."

"so you want to be fuck buddies?" she ask raising an eyebrow

"Yeah." He smirked.

"I don't know Nick." she said "i mean you-" she was going to add but she got caught in his eyes and forgot the rest of her sentence.

"I'm what, Miley?" he smirked.

"sexy.." she mumbles and her eyes goes wide when she realizes she said that out loud "NO! It's not what I meant!"

Nick brust out laughing and looked at her, "I'll take that as a yes, because I KNOW you meant what you said." he smirked.

"ugh, fine! Alright we can try." she laughs

"Perfect... baby." He said leaning in closer to her.

Her heart starts beating faster as he gets closer but soon enough her hand is on his face and she push him away "but not now." she smile teasing him in a certain kind of way.

"Why not?" he complained.

"because we'll be late for school, I don't even know where we are AND I'm naked and you need to help me."

"I'd love to." he smirked again and got up also naked to find her and his clothes.

She stares at him for a while with her mouth wide open. After 30 seconds she finally look away realizing she was starring.

"Like what you see?" he smirked and threw her underwear at her.

"well, there's a reason why I didn't feel anything last night and I just saw it." she jokes trying to put her panties on.

"Hey, you don't even remember last night." he said offended.

"I was just kidding." she laughs still struggling with her underwear.

"Let me help you there." he offered putting his hands on her stopping her.

She sighs "I will be able to do it soon."

"Until then, I'm helping you." he said as he slowly pushed the cloth material up purposely brushing his fingers on her thighs.

She closes her eyes liking the sensation "s-stop."

"Stop what?' he whispered raising his moves up.

"y-your hands..."

"Do you like it?" he smirked at her stopping for a second.

"no." she lied opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I could obviously see that. 'Oooh, Nick, stop it, your hands, stop'." he mimicked laughing.

"You know you don't." he smiled, "Come on, let's find you your bra." he said looking around as he spotted it and went over bringing it, "Do you want my help in that one too?" there came back the smirk.

"no, I'm fine with that one." she fake him a smile and put her bra on "why me?"

"Why you what?" he looked at her confused dressing himself up.

"why do you want me as your fuck buddy? I'm probably not even good at sex. I mean, I can't walk so how can I be good at this? You could have someone so much better than me."

Well, he didn't know what to say, because you're easy to convince? because you're never gonna be my girlfriend? Or because you're hot and I love your body? "Um, you're hot, and we're already kinda friends?" He said unsure.

"oh." she simply reply leaning trying to grab her shirt. Just as she was going to grab it, se falls off the bed.

"Oh, God, are you okay?" he went over to her helping her up as he held her and put her back in her bed, "You could have just asked for it, you know." he handed her the shirt.

She burst out laughing "im fine. I thought i could reach it."

"Oh, apperently you couldn't." he got up and handed her, her pants too as he put on his.

She puts her shirt on and she look up at him "eum," she said biting her bottom lips, not because she was trying to seduce him but because she was still embarassed by all this "help."

"Yes? Oh, yeah" he nodded and carried her up but then he didn't spot her chair, "Um, Miley, where's the wheelchair?"

"Don't ask me." she said looking around.

"Did we leave it downstairs?"

"probably. I imagine this is what two drunk horny teenager would do."

"Yeah, right." he said and opened the door trying to balance her in his arms as he went downstairs to find the chair next the staircase, but Zac, the owner of the house was waiting there too and as soon as he saw them, he smirked at Nick giving him a wink.

"here comes the bride!" zac's mother said referring to the way Nick was holding her.

"Oh, um, hi, Mrs. Efron." Nick said awkwardly.

"It's actually Nick's charity case." Zac said.

"Charity case?" his mother got confused as Nick avoided Miley's gaze while putting her on her chair.

"paralyze since birth. Yeah, poor me." Miley lied and started rolling her wheelchair "I gotta go."

"Miley, wait." Nick yelled after her but she was already out the door.

**That's quite an agrement there ! For everyone who wanted Niley to have sex, there you go ! : ) REVIEW ! **


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

Soon enough, they were all getting ready and on their way to school. Demi walked up to Miley as soon as she saw her.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Demi asked Miley the first thing when she saw her.

"oh you know, I was around.." she said avoiding her gaze.

"Miley, what happened? You and Nick both disappeared. Don't tell me you..." Her eyes widened.

"what! No!" she lied but she was obviously a bad liar "alright, fine... We did." she blushed.

"Oh my... Miley!" She got shocked, "You and Nick?"

"yeah..." she said smilling remembering this morning. Well, before he called her a charity case.

"You- you like him?" Demi gulped.

"No" she said still unsure herself "we're just friends."

"I'm not buying this one." Demi sighed shaking her head.

"he's actually nice, Demi!" she said defending him.

"Who's nice?"

"Nick."

"Nick is nice? That is a new one." Demi gave a humorless laugh, "Miley, I don't want you to get hurt, I saw how he's talking to you, I saw it when you asked him to beat your boyfriend at the game and he didn't, Miley. even though it was nothing." Demi shook her head.

"he probably just forgot or he didn't have the time..."

"See? You're blindly defending him. You like him." Demi pointed out.

"He's my friend!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing

"Miley!" Demi said warningly telling her to face the truth.

"fine. Maybe I do like him. I don't know." she sighs.

"Finally! Well, just promise me you'll be careful with it?"

"I will."

"Soooo, tell me about it." Demi smiled big.

"I don't really remember. We were both drunk." she laughs.

"Damn it." Demi cursed, "And this morning? Was he still there?" Demi bit her lip.

"yeah," she nods and smiles "he was."

"And..? God, do I have to suck out the details of you? Spell it, girl." She laughed.

"And we decided to be fuck buddies." she laughs "and that's it."

Demi's world stopped, she knew nick was a jerk. but that big of a jerk? "You what?" she heard herself saying, "Miley, you just told me you'd be careful."

"I am! I am being careful. Don't worry about me."

"Well, this is just going to lead your heart to a solid wall and you'll be broken." Demi told her softly showing her she actually cares.

"i'll be fine." miley said putting her books on her knees "gotta go." she said and roll away

Later at lunch, Nick was sitting with his friends at their table.

"so..." Zac said "you and charity girl?" he said winking at Nick

"She's something you know." Nick told him.

"Don't tell me you like her."

"What? Dude, that's not what I meant. I mean her body. I haven't seen this before." nick told him remembering how fit her body was, he had seen her completely naked now.

He chuckle "care to share?" he jokes

"I don't remember last night, but you might want to know that we're fuck buddies now."

"Really? She's that easy?"

"Didn't take so long to convince her." Nick shrugged, "Just a few sentences and that's it."

"wow, way to go, man!" he laughs

"But really, Zac, I know you'd droll over her if you saw her." Nick chuckled.

"too bad she's in a wheelchair."

"Yeah, too bad." Nick agreed, "Hey, what about you?"

"What about me? Im still with V."

"Do you really like her, Zac?"

"I do. She's amazing."

"Really? Didn't expect that. I mean, I never expected you'd like some girl and actually stay with her." Nick shook his head laughing.

"yeah well, you gotta be careful, too. She might fall for you."

"Miley? I think she's already heading that way." Nick gave a laugh.

"and you're not scared? What are you going to do when she tells you she likes you?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe I'll tell her I like her back and maybe I'll leave her, we'll see what happens." he shrugged.

Later that night, Joe dropped Nick off on his way at Miley's house so, he'd have the two hours with her for that night, and Nick gladly knocked on the door as her father opened it for him like always.

"Miley's in the kitchen." Billy smile "i'm leaving for work, you kids have fun!" he said walking out the door.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Cyrus, we'll." he said as he watched her father leave the house then he went to the kitchen to find Miley, "Hey there."

"hey!" she smiles "Are you hungry?" she said dropping some chips in a bowl.

"Not really, are you?" he asked her.

"yes! My father made this disgusting thing for dinner. I gave it to my dog." she laughs

"So, you can cook?" he laughed.

"no. Thats why I'm eating chips." she laughs

"Yeah, right." he smiled, "why aren't you living with your mother?" he decided to talk until she finishes eating.

"because she still lives with her boyfriend, who is the reason why i got shot." she sighs "I really miss her though."

"Don't you talk with her?"

"sometimes... When she's not too busy. I'm suppose to go visit her soon."

"What about her boyfriend?" he frowned.

"he's a drug dealer and she's too stupid to realize that he's putting her into so much trouble."

"Too bad." He shook his head, "So, where does she live?"

"Malibu."

"Aha!" he nodded. He was glad that Miley didn't ask him about his life. He doesn't want to talk about it or remember it while he's away from it.

"so, how did you end up with me? What did you do that was so bad?" she ask putting the bowl of chips away from her

"Let's not talk about that now. I see you just finished eating." he said getting up.

"I did?"

"Then come on," he said pushing her chair towards her room.

"you don't like my kitchen?" she said trying to hold her laughter knowing exactly why he was bringing her there

"No, I like your room way better." He smirked as he closed the door behind him locking it.

"okay..."

"Oh, yeah!" he said as if just remembered and quickly held her up putting her on her bed softly and sat next her.

"what are you doing?" she asks raising an eyebrow

"We just made the deal this morning don't play dumb. I know you want me." he said rubbing her thighs over her jeans.

"oh, but didn't you hear? I'm a charity case. And i'm pretty sure charity cases don't have sex." She said trying to control the temptation.

"What?" he stopped looking at her confused, "Oh, Miley, that was Zac's words not mine." he lied.

"Yeah, right! Even if it was, you could have defended me!"

"You left really fast! I didn't even have the chance to. I did after you left though." He lied again. But he looked her straight in the eyes using his acting skills.

"You did...?" she asks with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, Miley. Sure thing." he rolled his eyes making it more believable.

"what did you say?"

"I told them that, uh, you're not a charity case, and that you're my friend and I don't like him talking about you like that." He himself was surprised with the lies he's telling one after one so easily.

"that's nice." she smiles "thank you."

"It's nothing, babe." He said and started leaning in slowly knowing he won her over.

She smiles and lean in too finally collapsing her lips with his for the first time since they were sober and she could definitely feel the butterflies in her belly.

He high fived himself mentally as he kissed her back feeling her soft lips between his. He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer quickly slipping his hands under her shirt. And soon, they were repeating the last night's exact actions only this time they felt everything.


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

She looks at the ceilling as he get off of her out if breath, then she looks at him waiting for a reaction. Technically, it was like her first time so she didn't know how she was. For her part, she felt pretty darn good.

"What? he asked her breathing heavily, "Why are you staring at me like that? he laughed.

"was it... Was it okay?" she finally asks.

"Shit it was awesome." he chuckled at her 'childish' question.

She smiles "good. I mean, it felt so damn good for me but I didnt know if it was good for you. At first it hurted a little but then everything was alright and I didnt know if you were alright, you surely dif seem like it." she laughs nervously knowing she was blabling.

"Why are you nervous?" he turned facing her.

"I don't know! Probably because i'm here naked in my bed with a hot guy and i just had sex with him but i barely know him and im wondering if Demi was right." She said talking very fast.

"Whoa, whoa! Hot guy? Demi?" he asked kinda smirking and kinda confused.

She takes a deep breath "demi said that it was a mistake."

"What's a mistake? Us having sex isn't for Demi to decide. So, what exactly did she say?"

"that you would end up hurting me..." she said looking away.

"Why would you get hurt if there's no feelings?" he knew this wasn't true; but she was the one refusing to admit it, so why not take it in his favor?

"right..." she said turning to face him. "no feelings.." she repeated.

"Um, I guess we need to agree on it. No feelings. Just friends, okay?"

"yeah... Just friends." she said faking a smile.

"Cool." he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "When does your father come home?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. It always changes. But I'm pretty sure we have time for round 2." she said biting her lower lip

"Perfect." he smirked and attacked her neck once again.

"Miley!" her father yelled from downstairs "we have to talk." he said as his footstep were coming closer the her door

Nick quickly jumbed off of the bed and realized he's naked so he put his boxer on quickly and ran around the room collecting their clothes as he carried her to the bathroom in a second panicking, "Tell him you're in the bathroom quickly." he whispered to her.

"I'm in the bathroom dad! Just a second!" she yelled back and look at Nick "shit." she whispers grabbing her shirt and put it on laughing

"Whoa, I'm shaking." he chuckled.

He smiled and did as she said and helped her get dressed also, "Will he be waiting at the door?" he asked after finishing.

"We never know with my dad. I guess it's a good thing that I need help to go to the bathroom?" she laughs

"We're lucky." he chuckled and held her once again opening the door to let a sigh of relief that he's not there, but he was just turning the corner and he saw them standing in the hall..

"there you are!" he said "what were you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Um, she needed help, sir, and I carried her there, but I wasn't looking." he added the last line quickly afraid to get him angry.

"that's okay. Thank you for respecting my little girl." he smiled "Miles, I can't take you to see your mother tomorrow." he said knowing he'll disappoint her "but wait! Nick you can drive right?"

"Yeah, I do." Nick nodded.

"do you think you can take her? I'll pay for all your gas and all..."

"Oh, um, sure. Just tell me the adress and the time you want her back."

"dad.. He doesn't want too. He has better things to do." Miley said giving her dad a look

"It's okay, Miley." he sighed looking at her.

"see! The boy agrees." her father smiles "now you two kids go and have fun. I have a date." he said walking away.

"Woof, That was scary." Nick took her back to her room.

"a date?! My father has a date! She said laying down on her bed in disbelief

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"he can't have a date! He can't fall in love!"

"Why is that?" He frowned.

"because he has me! And because..." she pause for a moment knowing it might sound stupid "because one day my mom is going to come back after realizing she made a mistake." she says like a little girl who just found out Santa doesn't exist but somehow she still has hope she will see him again.

"Your mother obvoiusly moved on."

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes "you don't even know my mom!"

"But I know she hasa boyfriend." he shrugged not noticing the tears forming.

"whatever. My life's already a mess so why should I keep having hopes ?" she sighs letting the tears roll down her cheeks

"Hey, what's wrong? Miley it's gonna get better." He told her not really wanting to deal with her emotional case right now

"everything's wrong!" she sighs "just come here."

He looked at her confused and did as she requested not knowing what she wants.

She grabs his shirt and pull him closer connecting her lips with his.

He smiles and return the kiss gladly, he doesn't know why. but he enjoys this, even though he doesn't feel anything towards her, but he just escape everything in his life and pour it out with her, you can call it filling his needs. It was geting more heated when his phone buzzed indicating Joe's arrival.

"No!" Miley said as he pulls away "tell him to come pick you up later. Or spend the night here."

"Do you want me to sleep over?" He raised an eyebrow.

"that's what I just said? Come on, my dad won't be here until late." she winks trying to convince him with sex when all she really wanted was someone to protect her if something happen and the only way he would stay is if she has sex with him.

His face broke into a huge smile but then he remembered his parents and looked away, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"why not?" she asks not even trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes

"Just because, Miley." he said annoyed and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow." He exited the room before leaving her the chance to protest.

**Oh, so did Nick wanted to stay but he couldn't? Tell us what you think and your predictions all in the reviews! We absolutely LOVE reading them so please do! It also encourages us to publish new ones faster! **


	8. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

The next day, Miley was at her locker by herself when Demi noticed her and walked up to her.

"Hey, girl." Demi smiled approaching her now best friend.

"Hey," she smiled looking up at her "what's up?"

"I'm fine. and you? How's things with Nick?"

"Good... I did ask him to spend the night yesterday and he refuses, though."

"Oh." Demi nodded, "Yeah, it's like a family thing they have," Demi started but stopped after realizing she's babbling their secret out, "They have family friends over every once and a while and everyone should be there." she covered up.

"Oh, I see." she said "when are they leaving ?"

"Maybe today." Demi shrugged, "Maybe already left in the morning."

"Oh, good. Cause we're going to see my mom later and I'm pretty sure she will asks us to sleep over."

"That'd be awkward for him." Demi made a mental note to warn him about that later.

"Why? We will probably have sex and fall asleep. Nothing awkward there." she laughs

"Yeah, he'll love that." Demi chuckled, "So you guys don't do anything but sex?"

"Not really, no. We talk sometimes but we don't really have anything to talk about." she laughs

"Miley, tell me honestly, are you really comfortable with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she lied "he's great. Shit, he's awesome."

"Then why do I keep seeing this disappointment that you're trying to hide?" Demi sighed, "Miley, why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"Because," she sighs "because I can't admit that I'm falling for him."

"You're what?" Demi had a wide opened mouth, "Does he um have an idea?"

"No. And he can't know!"

"Why, Miley I think it's gonna be better if y-" she tried but got interrupted by Miley.

"Shut up!" she said raising her voice "Just shut up, Demi."

"What- what's wrong?" she asked taking aback by the sudden change of mood.

"you need to stop talking sometimes." she said and starts to roll her wheelchair to her class. Truth is, she didn't like talking about her feelings and the only way she could tell Demi was by being rude.

"What's wrong?" Nick appeared by Demi's side as he saw her standing blankly in the hallway.

"I don't know." Demi said turning to him "She just snapped at me for no reason at all!"

"Who? Miley? Yeah, she has this mood swings thing." he nodded at her and chuckled.

"Yeah well... You better find an excuse for her tonight because she told me her mom will probably ask you two to spend the night at her house."

"Oh, God, not again." he rolled his eyes, "I'll find something to say, did you tell her anything I need to get along with?"

"I told her you had some family friends over and everyone had to be there. She asks me when they were leaving and I said maybe today."

"Good one." he nodded, "I need to get to class now." he told her and left.

Later, Miley sees him and rolls to him smiling "Hey! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded leading her over to his car.

"I apologies in advance for the craziness that's about to happen. I don't think her boyfriend will be there but if he is, it won't be really good.."

"Um, I'm not gonna be able to stay. Just tell me when I need to pick you up and I'll come."

"But nick, it's out of town..."

"Um, yeah, I know, but I really need to be somewhere else. Don't worry, I'll pick you up."

"No, it's fine. I don't really want to be there alone so..." she said looking away "you can just drop me off at home. I'll see her some other time. Maybe next month."

"What? Why? Come on, don't you miss her?"

"of course I miss her. More than anything but I can't be there alone." she sighs

"Why not? She's your mother."

"because the last time I got shot." She said raising her voice . "it may not sound like a big deal to you but to me it is pretty traumatizing."

"Doesn't she know you're going over to her?"

"yeah but my dad was suppose to come with me."

"My point is she will make sure everything is perfect for your visit, her boyfriend won't be there she'll make you the dinner you love and all, you'll crush her." He didn't know why, but he wanted her to go.

"You don't know my mom. She's not quite the woman you just described." she sighs "just forget it. She probably doesn't even miss me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"she's on drugs, Nick. She's dating a drug dealer what do you expect?" she sighs and turn her head letting some tears fall from her eyes "she chose drugs over her family."

"Um, do you wanna head to the park?" he asked after a while of Miley crying making it clear that the trip to her mother's is cancelled.

"don't you have to be somewhere else ?" She asks whipping some of her tears

"I guess they could wait."

"okay then. I guess we can go to the park..."

"Um, alright, I had to show you around anyway, right?" He chuckled nervously and looked at his watch 'What did I get myself into?' he thought shaking his head a little.

"I guess you do." she said as he help her get in the car and put her wheelchair in the back. When he finally gets in the driver seat she turns to him "so, what did you do to end up with me?"

"Everything wrong that could be done." he smirked.

"and what exactly are these things?"

"Aside from having troubles with all the teachers including the principle himself... I kinda brought drugs to school."

Her eyes turn into hate as he mention the last part "you do drugs?"

He noticed the change in her voice as he glanced at her a second quickly catching up on the hatred in her eyes before looking back at the road, "Um, a couple of times. Not addicted."

She looks away from him for a second and then back at him with the same hatred in her eyes "do you even know how much trouble you're getting into with these things and how much trouble you're CAUSING? If you want to fuck your life go ahead! But don't fuck others people life. Do it in a way that only YOU can know."

"Whoa, what is this about? Do you really think you can tell me what to do? Besides, I don't even know why does it bother you." he snapped at her. He was done with people trying to control him!

"because people like YOU are the reason why I ended up like THIS!" she said punching her legs but of course, she didn't felt anything. "people like you are also the reason why my family fell apart because my mother was too weak and did horrible life choices!"

"People like me? Please, don't pretend like you know who the hell I'm, cause you don't. And don't others faults and mistakes on my fucking shoulder, cause I have nothing to do with this." he said and pointed at her legs. He parked in front of the park and looked at her frustrated.

"by people like you I meant stupid assholes who do drugs. And I might not know you but you just told me you do drugs so yes, this apply to you."

"But, what you don't know, is that people who do drugs actually have their reasons, so don't go around judging them like that." He yelled mostly defending himself, he knew that not all people are running away from reality like him.

"why? You felt free to judge me because I'm in a wheelchair." she said referring to all the times he commented about that

"Don't compare this to this. You don't see people on wheelchair saying they freaking got shot everyday!" he glared at her, "And don't you dare acting like little Ms. Perfect here, cause we both know you're not." For some reason, he felt the air on the back of his neck stand after he added the last line, was this guilt? No, he never feels guilty. Not anymore, anyway.

"I never said I was." she turn her head looking outside "I'm sure you have some things you're against because you experience some problems with that. I was just speaking my opinion and yes, this is one of my flaw, I never keep my mouth shut." she admits knowing that speaking up cause her a lot of trouble before.

"It is." he said his voice getting lower as he looked ahead of him, "Listen, Miley, don't ever think you know the real me." he told her as a matter of fact.

**I decided to publish another one because the last one was kind of short. But, we would love more reviews! I'm absolutely in love with this story, it's so much fun to write so we want to hear what you think! So please, review! **


	9. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight **

Miley looked at him and stayed silent for a while "I know I don't. I don't know anyone in this stupid town." She said opening her door. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the car by herself but she wanted to try.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled rolling his eyes as he opened his door and moved to the other side of the car.

"I'm getting out. We're going to the park right?" she said bringing her legs to the side so her feet could now touch the grass and she hold on to the door of his car trying to get up by herself

He rolled his eyes at her and got the wheelchair from the back seat as he snapped her hand away from the door and helped her to her chair dryly. He definitly had nerves. He gets angry quickly. He didn't even bother pushing her chair as he walked aside her with his hands in his pockets with a frown on his face.

She looks down while rolling her chair "I'm gonna have to do this alone at some point..." she said. Her voice was very low, almost sounded afraid of his next move. She never saw this side of him. He definitely had a temper.

He sighed loudly rolling his eyes as he started helping her with the chair without a word said. He knew that if he spoke he'll make more troubles, so he shouldn't until he calms off.

"Yo, Nick!" Zac yelled after him as he reached them followed by Vanessa and Ashley

"What's up, dude?" He turned around looking at his best friend and gave smiles to both girls.

"nothing, just hanging out. What are you doing here?" Zac asks

He motioned towards Miley who was looking up at them and said, "Having a walk."

"a walk, I see." he chuckle looking at Miley and then remembered what nick told him about being friends with benefits "were leaving. But Eum, I'll see you at the party tonight?"

He glanced down at Miley and smiled at Zac, "Sure thing."

"see you later man." he smiled and walked away with the girls

"You're coming, right?" he asked Miley.

"I didn't even know there was a party. I'm not invited."

"I thought I just invited you." he raised an eyebrow with a hint of smile.

"then, I guess I'm going." she smiles "you guys party a lot. Ive been here for a week and already two parties."

"We're keeping it down those days." he chuckled, "A while ago it was every day, baby."

"geez, I wish I was here back then." she laughs "it's a good thing I wasn't for my grades though."

"Why do you care so much about your gardes?" he wondered.

"because I want to go to university? Or at least I wanted too." she sighs

"Wanted? What could make you not go?" he frowned looking staright forward as he sat on a bench and held her to set her next him.

She shrugged "I don't know what I want anymore. I mean, sure I want to go cause i want a good career but I don't know. I'm confused."

"About what? Don't you have plans?"

"yeah, kind of. But they don't really work out for me anymore, so..."

"What are your plans?"

"you will laugh if I tell you."

"No, I won't." he frowned looking at her.

"you will. People used to laughs at me when I wasn't in a wheelchair." she pause and finally speaks "I wanted to be like a cop. But like I wanted to get higher than that and be like a detective and inspect a scene of crime."

He raised his eyebrows not expecting that answer, he expected something like along the lines of : 'I wanted to be a dancer but now it's all gone' or one of those drama filled lines of her, "A cop? Alright, I didn't see it coming." he chuckled.

"told you. Nobody expect that. Everyone think it's ironic cause I'm like 110 lbs and that's since I've gained weight. I used to be thinner than this."

"No, it's actually hard to imagine YOU as a cop." he couldn't help but laugh, "You know, it actually looks funny imagining you running around after some theif."

She rolls her eyes "I didn't say I wanted to be a cop. I said I wanted to be higher than that. Like someone who get all the proofs from the scene. But I have to do everything a cop does. Anyway. It doesn't really matter anymore."

"Why? look, if I ever said something useful then it'd be never give up, cause it's what I do. I don't let anyone or anything get in my way."

"I wish I could but I'm in a wheelchair. That's likely impossible. And even if the operation works, I would need training and like I said, I've gained like 10 pouds. And thats 10 pouds of fat and not muscle."

"You still have time." he rolled his eyes, "We're juniors, you still have senior year to figure it out. Just be damn positive, Miley." he had to admit, he hated her negative thoughts.

She sighs 'try to be when you're in my situation' she thought. "so what's the big plan for mr. Positivity?"

"What else? Football." He sighed, 'More like dad's big plan.' he thought rolling his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like football?" she asks remembering his words.

His eyes wandered around remembering he already blurted out about it, "I don't. It's my dad." No point to lie about this one.

"you should do what you want to do. I know your parents are probably putting pressure on you an you'll say 'it's not that easy you don't know me, you don't know them' but you'll be 18 by the time you make that decision and that decision is yours."

"Speaks who?" he rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't want to talk about it. Come on, it's getting dark."

Just as he says those words, his phone starts ringing. He puts her down in her wheelchair before he picks up, "Hello?"

"hello Nicholas?" his mother said on the other line "where are you? Are you coming to dinner?"

"Do I have a choice?" he hated it when his mother acted all nice to him, doesn't she know that he knoes her very well?

"no, you don't have a choice. Hey, Joe told us you left with the girl you're doing your community service with, why don't you bring her for dinner?"

"What? Why would I?" he tried but he closed his eyes knowing she won't stop.

"because I'm sure she would like a nice dinner and she would love to meet your family. So bring her." her mother made it final and hung up.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, well, he didn't need someone to know about his family, he didn't want somone to have even a glimpse about it, Demi was already enough and he hardly coped with her knowing since Joe told her. He can always tell his mother that Miley was busy, yeah, that's what he's gonna do.

"do you want to grab something to eat before going to the party?" she asks looking up at him.

"No, I have to be somewhere now, I'll pick you up on my way."

Once again, nick had to survive another family dinner but thankfully, time past pretty fast and the next thing he knew, he was on his way to Miley's. Meanwhile, Miley was just finishing getting ready when she heard her dad open the door and nicks footsteps walking to her room.

He didn't even knock as he entered and looked up to see her half dressed, perfect, what he needed to forget the dinner thing. He actually had to sneak out to go to the party, that's what he does every time he and Joe wants to go to a party.

"dude! Haven't you heard of this new thing they just created? It's called knocking!" she said trying to hide herself a little

"Come on, it's nothing that I haven't already seen." he smirked.

"maybe but who said you were going to see it again?" she smiles and put her tank top on. It was making her boobs look perfect and it was very low cut. She knew that nick would absolutely like it. Maybe she wasn't able to show off her beautiful long legs anymore but she could show some cleavage.

"Maybe because you're dressing up for me?" he smirked knowing he'll make her blush.

She did in fact blush but that didn't stop her "who said it was for you? There will be plenty of guys there. Maybe I'm dressing up for them."

"Yeah, cause you know any other guys here but me... unless you're trying to seduce Joe."

"so it's the perfect way to meet some new guys." she said grabbing her phone "I'm ready."

"Keep on telling yourself that, cause we both know I'm what you need."

"sure, you are." she laughs and roll out of her room

He rolled his eyes and followed her out...

At the Party, "I am soooooo druuunk!" Miley laughs and throw her empty drink in the air and grab another one. "I've never been this drunk!"

Nick laughed next her as he chugged down his own glass and looked at Zac who rolled his eyes playfully and gave him the pot, Nick smiled and started sniffing the drugs getting wasted even more, "Wanna try?" he looked at Miley.

"HELL YEAH!" She laughs and take the joint and smoke it

"It's good, huh?"

"it's freaking high-mazing." she laughs at her own joke "oh crap I thought I just lost my right boob." she laughs again definitely high and drunk.

He just looked at her with his drunken expression and laughed moving closer suddenly starting to kiss her as he heard a series of cheers from his high friends including Joe who took the chance of Demi not being there and got wasted knwing she hates it when he does. Nick pulled away from her laughing, "What's wrong guys? Can't I have a moment with my friend here?"

"Fuck me." Miley said grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her "Fuck me right here, right now."

"As you request, baby." he attacked her neck with wet kisses and again, his friends started shouting their 'Oooooh's and 'Aaaaah's he even heard Zac shouting for him to go for it as Joe groaned asking them to at least take a room, but he cared for none.

Miley moaned as his kiss started to get lower to her cleavage "oh, baby." she moaned "don't stop."

He chuckled and purposly stopped and rised up to her ear, "I told you, you only want me." he whispered and waited for her to be the one who pull him.

"I'm way to drunk to even know what you're talking about." she laughs and pull him into a deep kiss again

He smirked and kissed her harder and started taking her clothes off of his way.

Vanessa who was still sober finally spoke up "Stop! If you guys wan to do this, go in a room. Don't do this here!"

Nick rolled his eyes pulling away again, "What's your fucking problem, V?"

"It's not my problem, Nick! You two will regret this tomorrow if you have sex infront of all of us! So get a room!"

He sighed and held Miley up, "Come on, at least we won't have those stupid interruptions."

"we could have sex while walking." she laughs "just kiddiiiiing! ROOM ROOM! There's a room!"

He didn't even focus on what she was saying as he found themselves a room and quickly started to complete there previous actions. They both were too wasted. Nick had no care in the world right then. He was unaware of his mother getting into his room at the exact same moment and not finding him OR Joe in their beds.

The next day, they both wake up in a random bed just like they did a couples days ago. Except now, his mother was standing at the door. She clears her throat while looking at his son.

Nick moaned not realizing that this noise came from his mother, he rolled in the bed pulling Miley's body closer,

"Nick..." Miley said with panic in her voice.

"What?" he groaned with his eyes still closed, after all, he was the one who also had drugs along with the alchol, she was just drunk.

"I think she means, Nicholas, your mother is standing at the door." his mom finally spoke up.

**I got bored of doing home works so I decided to publish a new chapter! So please review it would make my studying much better ;) **


	10. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine**

His eyes shot open at the voice of his mother as he quickly sat in the bed looking at her with wide eyes and panic all over his face, "Mom?" he whispered and gulped.

"Yes, mom." she repeated "Now do you care to explain what you're doing with some trash girl in a bed at a party?"

This was bad, she didn't just catch him out without a premission in the middle of the night... at a party, but she also found him in bed with a girl... naked! "How did you get here?"

"don't try to avoid the question, young man!" she said tapping her foot on the ground impatient

"What do you want?" he asked getting annoyed as he suddenly felt the pain bouncing in his head.

"I want explanation!" she yelled.

"For what? What the hell does it seem to you? I'm running away from your damn house. Fuck, mom, don't you realize I hate it?" He finally got it out.

"language little boy! We are making your house perfect. You always got everything you wanted! You have nothing to complain about."

"I don't? Well, don't you see how you treat me? how you treat Joe? Why do you think Kevin got married and moved away so young? And he was the one coping! And don't you say I get everything I want, cause I get what YOU want, not me."

"Get dress, Nicholas. I expect you home in half an hour." she ignore him and walks away.

"Expect all you want." he said after her but she ignored him again. He huffed frustrated and punched the bed. He felt a gaze on him as he knew Miley was looking at her, he rolled his eyes and faced her, "What? Go ahead and shoot me the hating look, yeah, I'm swearing and yelling at my mother, got a problem?"

"I didn't say any- I'm not feeling good." she said putting her hand before her mouth

"What's wrong?" he looked at her confused for a second, "Are you gonna be sick?"

She nods and look around for a trash can

"Hold up." he said getting up as he carried her and ran to the bathroom that's attached to the room, he put her in front of the toilet and left to go bring their clothes. He put on his boxer and took her underwear and bra and returned back to her.

"I feel like shit..." she said whipping her mouth from throwing up when he comes back.

"That's what happen when you get really drunk." he shrugged and helped her waering her clothes.

"I can't even remember anything." she sighs and put her bra on "so that was your mom..."

"Yeah, it is." he sighed.

She frowned "I would offer you a place to live at my house but that's probably not what's best or what you want..."

"I'm not going back as she wants." he shook his head with a frown, "But thanks, I know where I'm going."

"where are you going?" she asks out of curiosity.

"Does it matter?" and there he came back with the jerky side,

"yes it does, actually. I have to know if you'll still come over every night?"

"No you don't have to know. You're not going to pick me up. It won't matter with you where I'm coming from and going to." he snapped.

"okay, geez." she sighs and look into his eyes to find any sign of pain.

He looked away not wanting her to know how he feels, he himself didn't want to know he's hurt. "I need to go find Joe." he said and left the room calling for his brother.

Joe walked out of the room "you got the nice wake up call from mom, too?"

"She came to you too? How in the hell didshe get here?"

"I have no idea. But she didn't seem too mad. I told her one of our friend was in trouble so we needed to come here and we just crash. What about you?"

"Oh, we just crashed and I was in bed with a girl? Won't work, dude, besides, I told her what I feel." Nick rolled his eyes.

"what the hell, nick!? Do you want to still be alive by the end of the day?"

"I couldn't help it, Joe. I'm not going back home anyway."

"you have too, man." joe sighs "I know it's bad but mom isn't the problem and you know it. Dad is. We just need to find a way to make mom realize it and things will be back to normal."

"It won't." Nick shook his head, "Ever since he knew that their woman he's gone crazy. And she's blindly following his stupid rules. Joe it's been like 11 years, I was freaking 8."

"we can't leave her. God knows what he would do to her!" he sighs again "where would you go anyway?"

"I would have said Zac first, but she seems to know our friends, so, I guess Kevin's."

"Just try to talk to her? Tell her where you're going. It'll make her think and she won't tell him."

"I can't, Joe. You know they don't know Kevin is back in town, besides she won't let me leave if she knew where I'm; she'll be there 24/7."

"You'll have to tell her at some point."

"Not now. You talk to her for now, but later, when they both realize what they're missing on, I'll be back."

"alright, man. It's your choice."

"I'm surprised that you're staying."

"I have too. For mom. Someone has to protect her"

"Right!" He sighed, "I guess I better get going before she comes again or something." He said.

"yeah... Take care of yourself. I'll see you at school?"

"I guess you'll." he said, gave his brother a hug and then returned back upstairs to collect the rest of his stories and quickly left to Kevin's. "Joe, take Miley home." he told him last thing before he left.

For her part, Miley's laying on the bathroom floor wondering where the hell is Nick. By now, she thought he forgot about her.

"Miley?" she heard a voice calling, at first she thought it was Nick but when they called again she knew it was Joe.

"in here!" she call back

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He said as he helped her up before carrying her to the room to let her get fully dressed.

"Nick left?" she asks looking around for her clothes

"Yes, he did." Joe said handing her the clothes he could find.

"do you think he'll be back? I mean to me." she asks putting it on "if he doesn't live at home anymore, no one can tell him to come see me."

Joe looked at her and sighed, "I don't really know, Miley." he said sadly.

"oh, okay..." she look down

"But, if he came... then that means that he's changed towards you." Joe tried to make it better.

"what do you mean?" she said looking up.

"I mean, look how he was rude and all... but now, he's actually being nicer, right? If he came back that'd be a total change, you see, he'd be there because he wants to not because he has to."

"then he won't come... I'm only his fuck buddy." she sighs

Joe looked down not knowing what to say... he was afraid to tell her Nick will return so she'll get her hopes up, and he was afraid to tell her he doesn't know so she'll be upset. But honestly, he didn't know! All he knows is that Miley likes his stupid younger brother.

"anyway. You should go home." she looked down trying to figure out why his mother was like that with them. Why was she so rude? Why wouldn't joe leave her alone?

"Um, I'll drop you on my way." he told her.

"thank you." she smiles

He smiled back at her and cursed Nick in his mind. They quickly got her wheelchair and left the place in Joe's car.

"hes going to come to school right?"

"Yeah, Miles, he's gonna be there... but I don't know if he's gonna be there on Monday." he sighed.

"how come?" she ask. She didn't know weither to be worried or happy for him. Maybe it was for the best.

"He wouldn't want to turn up just yet. In case... in case um, something happened." he was going to spell out the whole family situation, but he knew if it came from Nick, it'd be better. After all, she's closer to Nick.

"oh, okay, I see." she nods as they get to her house

"Come on, is your dad there?" he asked as he was now rolling her down towards the front door.

"probably not... He has a girlfriend now." she sighs

"Is that... a bad thing?" Joe frowned as he took the keys from her and opened the door.

"for me, yes. Nick would say in selfish but, you know..."

"Nick's in ass." He rolled his eyes. "He can say whatever he wants, Miley."

**Please leave us a review! Tell us what you'd like to see in this story and all! **


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

She shrugged, "yeah, well... Anyway," she sighed, "thanks for the ride..."

"You're welcome, Miley." he said getting out of his car and carrying her to inside her house. He didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better... but when he looked at her he saw her lost in her own thoughts and her own world. he once again sighed and turned around leaving.

Miley couldn't help but think about Nick. She was falling for him. She was falling for him and she knew it was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. He didn't loved her. He just loved her body. He doesn't care about her. He simply cared sex and drugs. But yet, all she could hope for was that he would show up. Or call her. She needed to talk to him.

As for Nick, at the same time Miley was busy thinking about him, he was sitting with sleepy Kevin in the latter's house telling him what had happened...

On Monday, Miley was at her locker and kept looking around to find him. To see if he was there. She figured he wouldn't come. Why would he? It's not like anyone was forcing him anymore.

"Hey, Miles." she heard a cheerful voice saying behind her. for a part of the second she'd hoped it's be Nick, but she then realized it was no one but Demi.

She turned around and hid her disappointment with a smiled, "hey, Demi. What's up?"

She asked.

"I'm good." Demi smiled nicely, "Miles, don't play strong, I know about what happened at the party."

She sighed, "What do you want me to do, Demi? cry my life over a boy who doesn't even give a crap about me?" She snapped.

"Listen. Miles, I know Nick, I know him very well, just know that he'll be a mess for the next couple of days and forgive him for it." Demi wanted to reassure her and tell her that she felt Nick changing for her but at the same time she didn't want to get her hopes too high in case that she was mistaken.

"Whatever," she closed her locker, "I don't want to talk about it." She rolled away to her class.

"Well you stop that. Miley?" Demi exclaimed annoyed.

"Stop what, Demi?!" She turned around also annoyed.

"Pushing me away." she threw her hands up in the air, "God, I'm your friend, not your freaking enemy. I'm trying to help you, i want to be there for you, but you just don't let me in, do you now?"

She sighed and pulled her hair back nervously, "I know. I know, okay? I'm not easy to be around. But I'm going through a lot and there's some things that I like to keep private! I'm sorry."

"It's not like I don't understand, Miley, because I do." she took a deep breath and calmed down, "Trust me, you'll never feel comfortable and be able to figure out those things you have in mind unless you share them and share your feelings. I'm not pushing you to tell me anything, just go talk with the most person you're comfortable around trust the most. They'll help you, Miley."

"What if it's him? What if I'm comfortable with him? Does that make me crazy? Cause I'm pretty sure it does. The guy doesn't give a ** about me and yet, he's the one I feel comfortable with!"

"What about talking truthfully with him?" Demi said hiding the bit of disappointment she felt when Miley made it clear she doesn't consider her as her best friend, "Trust me, Miley, Nick won't ever be a ** when it comes to you confessing your feelings for him, he knows you and you're his friend, he will understand."

"We made it clear, Demi. We made it clear that it was sex only. No feelings." She shook her head, "I can't do that. Look I really have to go." She rolled away to her next class where she hoped Nick would be. Truth is, she did consider Demi her best friend. But she wasn't ready to talk about everything that was going on. By telling her nick was, she knew she wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Demi shook her head sadly and went her own way for her class thinking for a way to help her friend, even if she didn't want this help.

Miley's head lifted up when she heard his voice. He was there. He came to school. She gave him a bright smiled and waved when he walked into class.

He spotted her at her seat smiling at him. he stopped in his tracks for a moment before finding himself walking over to sit next her forgetting all about the decisions he had made with himself to keep away from her.

"Hey!" She smiled, "how have you been? I was worried about you."

"Yeah, because my phone was exploding from your calls. you didn't call me once." he smirked, he was actually joking.

"I um, didn't wanted to um, bother you..." She said nervously.

"It's okay, Miley..." he chuckled, "Uh, I'm sorry about what you had to see from my mother that night."

She shrugged, "it's okay." She smiled, "next time we can try to hide better. Even though there was no way she could've guessed we were there." She laughed.

"Next time?" his facial expression suddenly went blank as he said those words.

"Well, yeah next time... We're friends, right? Friends with um, benefits so..." She looked up at him.

"Right..." he nodded once and looked ahead thinking hard.

"Right." She repeated. She knew it was bad that she kept going after him and that he treated her like nothing more than a fuck buddy but right now, that's all she could do. She needed him. Or she thought she did, "so tonight are you coming over?"

"Huh? Oh, tonight, yeah, I was going to tell you about that, I actually have something going on tonight specifically, so, I can't."

She nodded, "you won't come over at all, will you? I mean, your parents are not there to kick your ass to go take care of your charity case so you won't come anymore. Right?" She knew it. She knew he didn't wanted too. He just had too. So now that he didn't, she knew he wouldn't come.

"What?" He frowned getting angry, "My parents kick my ass to go to my 'charity case'? You know what, I'm not even replying." he said and got up leaving the whole class even though the teacher was just entering and called out for him but he rudely ignored. He needed time to think, over the weekend, he'd realized that he's wrong with Miley, he's using her, and he needed time to think about it, that was why he didn't want to go over to her that night. He sighed as he decided it was a bad idea going to school in the first place, he needed to leave, so he just did.

Miley looked down and held back the tears, "Great Miley. Great job..." She mumbled.

Nick didn't know what to do or where to go for the mean time, he just knew that he needed to be alone and to escape, he took his car and drove as fast as he could aimlessly around the streets, he finally knew what he needed as he took a curve and drove through the well known road for him until he finally reached his destination. He got out of the car and walked into the alley as he reached an abandoned house and knocked on its dirty door...

A man in his 30's answered the door standing next to two women, "Jonas," he smirked, "Good to have you back. How can I help you?" He chuckled.

"You know what I want and need, Drake." he said blankly.

He smirked, "Come on in," he opened the door and got him what he wanted.

Nick looked at the drug baggies in his hand and then back at the man, "How much?"

"Fifty." He said.

Meanwhile, Miley texted him but he didn't reply. So she used his location on his phone and went to find him. The bus dropped her off to a street next to the alley. She sighed and rolled her wheelchair until she got to the house. She was afraid but she really needed to talk to him. She figured his brother lived there so she knocked on the door...

The same man opened the door slightly and looked at her knitting his eyebrows, "Who are you? and what do you want?"

Miley's eyes widen. She could have recognized that face anywhere. It was the same face that hunted her every nights. The same face that kept coming back to her mind every time she would close her eyes. The same face that almost took her life away. She opened her mouth to talk but the only thing that came out was a stutter.

"Speak, are you deaf?" he said harshly.

She shook her head slowly, "I-I think I have the w-wrong house..."

"Are you high or something?" he asked carefully.

She shook her head. Her eyes were filling up with tears. She didn't know if she should turned around. She was scared he might shoot her again. So she just stayed there, immobile.

"Then leave, go search for your destination." he said harshly and closed the door slamming it.

She rolled away as fast as she could. By the end of the alley, her arms were dead and she couldn't catch her breath so she stopped rolling the chair, She started sobbing uncontrollably.

When she began to maintain her self control again, she began looking around to search her way out of this place to get as away as possible, but that was when she spotted Nick's car there.

She rolled to it, still not giving up on wanting to talk to him. Plus, she didn't have the strength to go home. So she waited for him.

More than an hour later, Nick got enough and left Drake's struggling his way towards his car as he was really high.

Miley sighed when she saw him. When he got closer she rolled to in front of the driver's door, "Nick..."

He looked at her intensely with his half-opened eyes, "Miley...?"

"Nick you can't drive like this..." She tried to take his keys away.

"Stoooop." he yelled moving his hands away.

She looked at him afraid, "Please..."

"Go home." he tried pushing her wheelchair which was blocking his way to his car away.

She looked down, "You're going to kill someone. That's if you don't kill yourself..."

"Not your business."

"Can you just give me your **ing keys?!" She shouted, "I'll call a taxi, please!"

"God, Miley, can't you meet up with me and not make me angry for once, I was happy and all good right now then you showed up." he said speaking with some difficulties but he gave her his keys.

She looked down, "Sorry if I'm ruining your life..." She called him a taxi.

He sat on the ground next her, "Sorry," he mumbled almost whispering.

She shook her head, "that guy tried to killed me." She said even though he probably won't even remember the next day.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The guy who made you so happy. He's the one who shot me." She looked down.

"Drake? Drake don't make me happy." he shook his head, "I only need him sometimes, he's the key to happiness, but he doesn't make me happy." he said sticking to this point as if it's the only thing that caught his attention in her phrase.

She shook her head, "you really don't care..." She whispered, hurt.

"Care for what?" he gave a chuckle, "Miley, you're not making sense right now." he laughed.

"Forget it... Your taxi's there..."

"I thought you're coming with me?" he said frowning like a five years old.

She looked up at him, did he really want her? "And how am I supposed to get on the taxi?"

"I'll carry you." he said and before she can protest, he was already trying to lift her up but due to his un-stability, he caused them both to fall to the ground as he began laughing hardly. The taxi man got out of the taxi and helped them both up and into the taxi while Nick was still laughing.

"I'm sorry about this..." Miley told the driver and tried to stop Nick from laughing.

"It was hilarious." he said still laughing.

She sighed, "sure it was..." The driver pulled into Miley's driveway and with his help she got back in her wheelchair, "Come on, Nick."

"Why are we at your house?"

"You wanted me to come with you, so come on. We'll spend time together." She used as an excuse to get him inside.

"But I don't want to spend time with you, I want you there, but not spend time with you..." he said with a goofy smile.

"Alright, Nick. Just come on in." She gave money to the driver.

"So, what are we going to do and not spend time together?" he asked walking through the front door.

"You can sleep." She brought him to her room, "that sounds like a good idea in your case."

"Sleep, that I need." he said suddenly realizing he has a headache.

She shook her head, "go ahead." She pointed to the bed.

"He laid down there for a while in silence that she thought he already fell asleep, but then he spoke up again, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? It's not like we're dating or anything. I'm just your fuck buddy, right?" At this point she didn't care. He wouldn't even remember in an hour.

"No," he opened his eyes and looked at her, "We're not. Not anymore." he shook his head.

**A/N : Sorry it took so long ! We've both been pretty busy but we finally got some time to continue ! ****: ) I hope y'all are still interested in this story because I can feel that things will get interesting ! ;) So here's a long chapter to make up for the long wait! **

**Please review! : ) **


	12. Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven**

"Wh-what?" She looked up at him, "are you... Serious?" She asked disappointed. Not because she liked being his sex buddy, but at least when she was she was something to him.

"Deadly." he said and closed his eyes again feeling a little better, maybe he didn't tell her in the nicest way ever but he wasn't in a right state of mind anyway, but he also knew what he was saying and what his words meant.

She looked down, feeling more used then ever. So it was just about sex. He screwed her a few times and now he got bored and it was over. She turned to the window and let some tears run down her cheeks, until he woke up.

"Miley?" he said holding his head feeling the headache, he opened his eyes when he found no response and he also didn't find her anywhere around.

She was in the bathroom struggling with the wheelchair once again.

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom seeing her there, "Need help?" he smiled.

She shook her head, "I'm fine." She said even though she was obviously struggling.

"Come on," he said moving over to help her.

She looked down, "why are you still here?" She asked directly, "you ended our ... Thing. So why are you still here?"

He didn't get her at first, but he remembered the last few sentences before he fell asleep and knew what she meant as he frowned. "You don't want me here anymore?"

"You never wanted to be here in the first place so... Now that we're not sleeping together, I wouldn't see why you'd want to be here..."

"So? If we're not sleeping together I don't have to be here?"

She shrugged, "isn't that how your mind work? You've been a jerk to me all the time except when we were sleeping together..."

He felt guilty at hearing those words as he looked down, he still had some of the drugs effect upon his brain, "Right..." he nodded, "So, I need to go then."

"The guy who sold you those drugs. He's the one who shot me..." She repeated hoping that now that he's sober he would care.

"What? Who are you talking about?" he turned back looking at her frowning.

"Drake... Whatever his name is." Tears rolled down her cheek as she looked down, "I know you never believed my story but... It was him."

"You... you met Drake? How and when?"

"I went after you. I wanted to talk to you so I went after you. I thought it was your brother's house but it wasn't... And this afternoon when you went to buy your drugs..."

"Are you crazy? Does it look like a place my brother would choose for living? Doesn't it look dangerous and scary to you? let alone the fact that you know I'm doing drugs, didn't it ever cross your mind, Miley?"

She shook her head and a sob came out of her mouth, "I-I didn't think about it... I-I just... I-I don't know..." She sobbed.

He groaned and walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Miley, it's not like he'll remember you, believe me, Drake doesn't even remember what he ate for breakfast, that's what drugs do to him, Miley, he will not hurt you again."

"That's not the point! He made me like this! I did nothing wrong and he made me like this! fucking numb!" She hit her legs as hard as she could while crying, "I did nothing! And now because of him, I don't have anything! You were the first person I slept with and probably the last. Because who wants to sleep with a girl who can barely move?! You should know you got bored after two weeks!"

"Bored? Miley, what the hell are you talking about?" he shook his head, "Listen, Miley, you're perfect okay? Wheelchair or not you're beautiful in every way." he said nervously; he didn't want to have this conversation, he knew if he talked more about it, he'd end up taking back his decision once again, and he didn't want that; he had enough problems right now to add another which is feeling horrible of using and hurting her.

"Then why did you stop?" She looked up at him with tears rolling down her big blue eyes, "I gave you what you wanted... We said this deal... Why do you want to stop?"

"Because..." he didn't know what to say, "Can't we be just friends, without benefits?" he said, "I'm sure you'll like it better that way, I mean, you're not a slut to prefer it the other way around." he rambled.

She raised her eyebrows, "you... You want to be friends? With me?"

"We are friends." he stated out the obvious.

"Why do you do drugs? I mean, we're friends so I can ask you that, right?" She looked up in his eyes and didn't leave his gaze.

"I thought we were over that!"

She sighed and rolled back to her bedroom who was attached to her room, "can you help me?"

She took her pajama out and looked at him. She didn't know what got into her but she wanted to tease him. She wanted to tease him until he wanted her. She needed to feel wanted.

"Uh, sure," he said as he began helping her undress trying his hardest not to look so not to lose it.

"Oh actually, it's kind of hot," she bit her bottom lip, "so could you hand me that one instead?" She pointed to a sexy pair of girl boxer's.

He didn't respond as he got them out for her and helped her once again wearing them.

She smiled, "thank you. Hey, I got some pictures from the last shoot I did... They're a bit old but do you want to see?"

"Yeah, sure." he said uneasily.

She smiled and took an envelope out. She showed him the pictures of her last shoot. They were pretty sexy and she looked fierce.

"You're... good." he commented not wanting to say anything else.

"Good?" She laughed and bit her lip, "what? Are we playing Nintendo here?"

"Shut it... I mean, you're beautiful." He said looking at the pictures in his hand with Miley posing for the camera in different positions.

She smiled, "thanks." She looked down realizing that flirting won't change anything. He didn't wanted her anymore. "So um, are you going to stop buying drugs from that guy...?" She looked up at him.

He sighed and looked away not replying... he didn't know what to say; of course he was mad at Drake for this, but also, Drake was his only source.

She sighed and looked down, "I'll take that as a no..."

He snapped his head towards her and sighed, "No, I... well, I'll stop dealing with him." he scratched the back of his head, he didn't know why he said that when he knew he couldn't just stop because not dealing with Drake means not having drugs at all, Drake was that powerful, but what Miley doesn't know, wouldn't hurt her, right?

She smiled lightly, believing his words, "thank you. That means a lot."

He smiled back at her and gazed into her eyes he felt himself leaning forward but then he cleared his throat and looked anywhere else, "So, um, what time is it...?"

She looked at the clock awkwardly, "8:45. Why?" She looked back at him.

"shit! Do you know where my cell is?" he asked searching his pockets.

"Um, I think it's on my bed? Why? What's going on?" She asked worried

"Kevin is going to kill me." he said taking his way to her bed and spotting his phone, "See? 12 missed calls and 4 messages." he told her as he saw the screen blaring his brother's name again and he answered.

"Why? I thought your brother was cool. It's only 8."

"Hey, Kev... at Miley's... yeah, sorry... chill, bro... fine, fine, I'll be there in five."

"You're leaving?" Miley looked up at him.

"I have to... Kevin is screaming, it sounds like there's a problem, he mentioned dad and I don't know. I thought he'd only be mad cause I hadn't return home after school!" he frowned talking to himself more than to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope everything turns out to be okay." She gave him a smile.

He gave her a quick side smile and left quickly taking a cap to his brother's... when he was there, he saw his father's car outside the house and he knew that he had not only put himself in trouble, but also both his brothers.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Kevin and his father sitting in the living room. His father stood up, "well, well. Look who finally decided to show up!" He glared at his own son.

Nick looked at his eldest brother apologetically to see Kevin giving him a reassuring smile, while Joe was looking at the ground and his mother was smirking with her hands crossed over her chest and Danielle was just watching in fear, "Yes, dad?"

"Pack your things, you're coming home." He didn't even wanted to talk. Like usual, he gave the orders and everyone else had to follow them.

"No!" Nick said confidently even though his heart skipped a beat after saying it, but still he did, and as a result he heard his mother gasp.

"Nicholas! Your father said you're coming home so you're coming home!" His mother said firmly.

"And I said no, mom. I'm not going back to your stupid house. I can't even call it home."

"Well, either you like it or not, it is your home and you are coming back."

"Why? Why do you want me back? To screw my life even more?" He screamed at them as he saw his father glare at him and get closer to him, Nick backed away... it definitely seemed like he's going to hit him...

His father grabbed nick's arm tightly, "you don't talk to me like that. You can move out when you're 18 but now you're living with us and you don't have any word to say. Understood?" He asked and tighten his grip even more.

Nick stared at the fire flaming in his father's eyes for a while, he didn't respond for a moment before shaking his head slightly, "I can't," he shrugged his arm away from his grip, "I can't live with you, I can live here with Kevin or even alone, but I can't live with you."

"Well that's not in the options." He was getting really mad. All his frustration ran to his head and his hand suddenly flew in the air and hit Nick.

For a moment, Nick thought that his right cheek has lost sensation, but then the pain came as it burned with anger and self-pity, he looked at his father with horror and he saw both is brothers rush to his side but it all seemed dull to him, he shook his head concentrating on only one thing which is getting away, which he did... he found himself running in the street with voices behind him, but it seemed like he couldn't recognize them.

**Another one ! yay : ) I swear more is coming ! We already have a few more chapters written down and I can't wait to share them ! Updates should come faster : ) **

**Please review ! **


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

The next day, Miley was at her locker, struggling with her books once again. She finally manage to put them in her locker and closed the door.

"Hello, Ms. Stewart." a boyish voice said from behind her...

She turned around, a bit confused, "uh, hi?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Cody."

"Oh, hi." She smiled, "nice to meet you. I'm Miley."

"I already know that..." he smiled, "Hey, do you need help getting to your class?"

"Um, okay." She smiled and started rolling to class

"So, um, I was wondering if you would want to go with me to the dance?"

She looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes, "are you serious?" She smiled big. She was a sucker for that kind of event.

"Sure, I mean, you're cute... and I've wanted to ask you for a while so..." he said being nervous.

She smiled, "I would love too." In her head she was already picking her dress and shoes.

"That's... great."

"It's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, right, so... pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

"I can just meet you here." She smiled.

"Fine, whatever it is..." he smiled at her, "So, see you around?" he said as they reached her class.

"Yeah, thanks again." She smiled and went to class.

"Hey, Miles, I've been looking for you." Demi said as she saw her in the class.

"Hey!" She smiled, "guess what?! A guy just asked me to the dance!" She squealed, "just yesterday I was thinking to myself that I needed to get over Nick and now this happen! Today is a good day."

"Really? Miles, that's great!" Demi squealed too happily.

"Yeah!" She smiled big.

"But what made you think you should get over Nick? I mean why are you finally convinced?" Demi rolled her eyes jokingly.

She shrugged, "he doesn't care about me. At least not like that.. He actually ended our deal so, I guess I'm worth nothing to him now cause he doesn't even want to sleep with me..."

"He ended it? that's weird!" Demi mumbled, "But, that should be for the best, Mi." she said seeing her friend nod, "So, tell me about that dude, gosh, we have a lot to plan, like your dress, your hair and everything, who's that guy anyway?" Demi said ecstatic and way too fast.

"His name is Cody." She smiled, "he seems really nice."

Demi was about to reply but then the teacher entered and he didn't seem in a good mood so she mouthed to Miley that they'll have to talk about it later.

Later at lunch, Miley rolled up to Demi, "I found my dress!" She smiled and showed it to her on her phone. It was a long black dress and the top in a sweetheart shape and there was gold pearls all over it.

"Wow, Miles, that's amazing... you'll look gorgeous in that." Demi gushed.

"Thank you!" She smiled, "hey, I actually gotta run. I have a doctor's appointment. So I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Demi smiled as she saw her best friend roll away; she seemed so happy that she didn't even realize Nick wasn't there and didn't come to school... maybe that was the best for both of them?

The next day, Miley spent the day getting ready. She had curl her hair in medium lose curls and wore just the perfect amount of make up. She just wished the wheelchair could've gone away too. At seven, her dad drove her to school and she rolled in looking for Cody. She finally spotted him looking at her and laughing with his friends. She rolled up to him, "hey..."

"Hey...?" he looked at her with a smirk.

She smiled lightly, "um, so we said we would meet here at 7?''

"We? What do you mean by we?" he said as his friends burst out laughing.

"Well... You and I? You asked me out for tonight..."

Again, hard laughter among the group was loudly heard as he looked at her again, "Why in the hell would I want to go to the dance with you... I mean, can you even dance?" he said laughing.

Tears filled in her eyes when she realized it was a joke all along. She nodded and rolled away to the entrance of the school. She tried calling her dad but his phone was off. She knew he had a date with his girlfriend tonight so she had to find a way to get home. And it was pouring rain outside. She sighed and let some tears rolled down her cheek, "so stupid..." She whispered to herself.

"Miley...?"

She turned around to looked who it was and sighed, "really, Nick, I'm humiliated enough right now... Go away." She turned her head away from him.

"What? what do you mean?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know."

"What's wrong?" he said and threw away his cigarette letting out the last breath of smoke from his system.

"Really? You just want me to say it out loud so you and your friends can laugh even more right? What a joke am I. Hey, lets ask the wheelchair out to the dance and then tell her she's crap and no one would want to dance with her because she can't dance. That's what you want to hear? Then there you go. Now you can burst out laughing and joke about how stupid I look right now." There was so much pain in her voice and in her eyes. She just wanted to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, take it slow," he said defeated but then he saw the tears form in her eyes as he sighed, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I'll walk. Or roll or whatever. I don't need your help." She said, sure he was up to something else.

"Come on, Miley, don't be stupid!" he rolled his eyes and walked over to where his car was... he unlocked the doors and went back to Miley to get her in.

"What are you up to now?" Her voice cracked. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you think I'm up to?"

She shrugged and burst into tears. She was trying so hard to hold them back but she failed.

Her heart won over her head.

"Why are you crying now?" he groaned as he put her in the car, "It's okay, I'll take you home and you just rest and forget everything."

"Like I could ever forget..." She mumbled through her tears.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened cause I can't understand. "he said getting into the driver's seat.

She took a deep breath and finally pulled herself together enough to talk, "your friend asked me out yesterday... And now I show up there and he's laughing at me with his friends because it was all a joke! He asked me out just to laugh at me..." A few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"My friend...?" He asked puzzled.

"Cody..." She looked down still embarrassed by this whole thing.

"That bastard... why didn't you tell me before?"

"Tell you what?"

"That he asked you, Miley. I'd have known, Cody is not your type."

She shrugged, "what's my type? Another guy in a wheelchair so we can match? I thought a guy was actually interested in me..." She looked down.

"No, not a guy in a wheelchair, but someone deserves you." he said annoyed.

"Whatever... I can't trust anyone anymore."

"It's okay, Miley, you just have to be careful with guys at this school, most of them are jerks."

"I'm really starting to learn that..." She sighed and looked out the window as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. This time she wasn't talking about Cody, but about the guy sitting next to her.

He pulled into her driveway and got out of the car helping her inside the house. "Here you go," he said and then realized that they're actually standing in a lighted area, where she could possibly see the red mark on his cheek so he turned to be not facing her.

"Thanks for the ride..." She tried to give him a small smile but failed.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "I will be... I'll go take a bath and..." She sighed realizing her dad wasn't home to help her, "actually, I'll um, sit in my room and wait and I'll be fine..."

He sighed, "I guess I can stay and help you out..."

"You really don't have too..." His siged really showed to her that he didn't wanted to, "really, there's a party so you go and have fun. Don't worry about me."

"It's not like there's something to do at the party, Mi... I'm staying here."

She sighed and nodded. She opened the door and rolled inside, "are you hungry?"

"Nah, I could live..."

She nodded, "okay then." She looked up at him and finally saw his mark on his cheek, "what happened to you?"

"What..? Oh," he saw she was looking at his cheek, he had his fingers tracing the marks painfully, "I.. um... got ... uh, got into a fight."

"What?! With who?" She asked worried and put her hand up to touch his cheek.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mi."

She just nodded, she really don't felt like arguing with him. Plus, she knew he was able to take care of is own things. "So, I guess I should change... I look kind of overdress and stupid like this..."

"You look beautiful..." he shook his head, he couldn't help but be nice with her, it was like his father's slap, changed him... he felt even more bad for how he treated Miley, and he wanted to make it up for her, yes, he still has attitude, but that's because of the current circumstances with him.

"You're only saying that because I got ditch on my very first, and probably last formal ever." She half joked.

He looked her up and down and raised his eyebrows at her, was that what she rally thought? Then why did he think she's gorgeous? Beautiful? Hot? He walked over to her and put his hand between her ear and neck, "Listen, you look pretty, and Cody is the loser in the whole situation..."

She looked at his hand and back up to look at him directly in the eyes, "thank you..." She smiled lightly, "and I'm sorry about tonight and how much of a mess I am."

"It's okay, Mi." he smiled at her.

**A/N : So… Is Nick getting soft ? Tell us your predictions with this story and please review ! **


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter thirteen **

She smiled, "so what do you want to do?"

"I guess you said something about taking a bath." he smirked at her.

"Yeah... Can you help? Unless you actually want to go in the bath with me." She joked

"I wouldn't mind that..." he joked back.

"Well, I do have a Jacuzzi." She bit her bottom lip.

He laughed shaking his head, "Come on, Miley, you need to take your bath and have some rest."

She nodded and looked away. Once again, he rejected her. Why was she even bothering to try?

He groaned hearing his ringtone he looked at the caller ID and just silenced the mobile not bothering to cancel it.

"Let me guess, you have to go." She sighed and rolled to the bathroom.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I can even stay the night if you want me to."

"Really?" She asked a bit shocked, "wow, um, yeah if you want too. My dad's with his girlfriend so he probably won't be home anytime soon..."

"I'm staying then." he told her.

"Okay," she smiled and took her bikini out.

Nick went to help her thinking about the last night and how his father was so violent.

"What's on your mind?" She asked blowing some bubble bath in his face.

"Hey..." he laughed wiping it from his face.

She laughed, "I feel like I'm a child again. You know, I'm 16 and my dad has to help me get in the bath. No wonder no guys are interested in me..." And she was back to being sad.

"What if I told you there is?"

She looked up at him, "and who's that?"

"That I can't tell..." he smirked at her.

She shook her head, "liar!" She throw more bubble bath at him.

"I am not lying," he threw some back at her.

"Then tell me who! It's not fair if you tell me someone likes me and I don't get to know who it is."

"Nah, I promised not to tell."

"So it's someone you know? One of your friend? Cause you said you promised.."

"Kinda..." he smirked again knowing he's not giving her too much.

"Nick! Please. Come on tell me. I'm having a bad night." She pouted, "plus, how am I supposed to make it work with that guy if I don't even know who he is!"

"He'll make it work, don't worry yourself." he laughed.

"Right and I'm going to end up crying on your shoulder again because the guy's a jerk."

"Hey, I'm not going to let you be with him if he's a jerk."

She sighed, "you're killing me." She let herself slide a little until her head was underwater.

"You're the one killing yourself now." he joked pulling her head up again.

"Hey!" She laughed, "do I know the guy? When is he planning to make a move?"

"Yes you do, and when it's the right time."

"Tell him there's no right time. I'm tired of waiting."

"Easy on they guy, Mi." he laughed, "He has some things to figure out first."

She laughed, "what's the real reason why you stopped having sex with me?" She asked out of the blue. But she was really wondering.

What in the hell was he supposed to reply to that? "Um... you deserve better, Mi."

She shrugged, "it was more than just sex to me." Her eyes widen when she realized she just said that. There goes another rejection tonight. She looked down, "I mean, uh..." She tried to find an excuse but she couldn't find one.

"What do you mean it was more than just sex...?"

"Um, well ... Uh, you know... It was my uh, first time so..." She said even though that's not what she meant.

"That's not what you meant; you're a bad liar, Miley."

"Can you just forget what I said? Really. I don't want to be embarrassed once again tonight because I'm in love with you and I'm just a girl in a wheelchair to you." Once again, she talked without thinking and she said too much.

He looked at her with his mouth slightly opened and just starting at her not knowing what to say or do.

Tears filled in her eyes once again as she looked down, "well... You should go. Really, um, leave. Please..."

He sighed and held a finger and moved her chin up gently before leaning in and kissing her...

She kissed him back softly and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly.

He deepened the kiss also wrapping his arms around her wet body.

She pulled away slowly and looked at him in the eyes, without saying a word.

"You're amazing." he whispered huskily.

"Your friend's going to be jealous." She joked. She didn't know what else to say. She felt pretty awkward.

"What friend?" he frowned.

"The one who likes me." She laughed.

"Oh, um, right..." he scratched the back of his head, "I don't think so..." he trailed off unsure.

She cleared her throat a bit and nodded, "so..."

"What I meant is... I mean he's not... because... um... never mind..." he said nervously making a complete fool of himself.

She raised her eyebrows confused , "you can say it... I literally just poured my heart out to you so um, please... Say something.."

"Yeah, sounds fair... but I mean... it's me, you know so he's not gonna be jealous because he's not... I mean he basically just kissed you... but he's there and not there at the same time... and I'm not making any sense so let us just get you out of that damn tub."

"Oh..." She was still a bit confused, "so um... He's- well, you're not ready to have something together because you have a lot going on?" She tried to process it all as he helped her out of the tub.

He nodded nervously, "Okay, I didn't want you to know any of that because I don't even know if I'll ever be able to be with you..."

"Oh," she looked down thinking it's because of the wheelchair, "yeah, you know, forget it even happen. Either way I was going to talk to my dad about moving so I might not even be in town soon..."

**A/N : Pretty short chapter, sorry about that ! but I wanted to update for y'all so here it is ! Next part should be coming soon cause we wrote a lot of the story already ! So please review and it'll come sooner ! : ) Tell us anything, what you like and what you don't like about this story. Any predictions ? :D Niley kiss so does that means they're getting together ? ! ****: ) **


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

Nick's head snapped up looking at her confused, "What? Why?"

"His girlfriend's pregnant. He doesn't know how to tell me but I've heard them talk. So that means all the money he saved for my operation will go to the baby and all the time he had for me will also go to the baby. It's better for him if I go into some kind of nursing home where people are paid to take care of me..."

"What? You can't just go on assuming things, Miley. He'll still have a whole nine months to get money for this upcoming baby, that's if there IS a baby, you might have got it all wrong."

She shrugged, "I didn't. He's starting a new life. Why would he want parts of his old life bringing him bad memories? He's better off without me."

"I'll tell you why, because you're his daughter, Miley." He said getting angrier at the way she was thinking, by that time she was done wearing clothes and they were back at her bed, "It's not like your father doesn't like you, hell he does."

She sighed, "I know that. But he decided to have me 17 years ago. Not now. He shouldn't have to take care of me the way he does."

"Deciding to have a child is a life long commitment, Miley. He'll only stop caring about you if he didn't want you in the first place, and please don't even start talking about things you don't know about..." he huffed remembering his own parents.

She looked down and then back up at him, "your parents are probably just trying their best you know... A lot of parents think they're doing a great job while really they're not..."

He let out a humorless chuckle, "Again, don't start with things you don't know about... and don't switch topics here." he said and sighed softening up, "Seriously, those things you're saying are just shit.. you need to talk to your father about it before just deciding to move.

"I'm just sick of feeling worthless. And everyone is going to make fun of me on Monday anyway..."

"They won't." he shook his head.

"They will. They already did tonight and I know it'll still be the big joke on Monday."

"No, they won't, because then they know they'll have to deal with me." he shrugged.

She gave him a small smile, "you're really choosing to defend me over your friends?"

"They're not really my friends anyway, but yeah... when they're jerks, they need someone to stop them."

She raised her eyebrows, "And you think you're a saint?"

He gave a confused smile, "What do you mean?"

"You're kind of a jerk, too..."

He pretended to be hurt, "Ouch, really?" he rolled his eyes, "But, well, you don't know Nick Grey when someone misses with his friends!"

She laughed a little, "I'll make sure not to mess with your friends then."

"You better not." he gave her a playful warning look.

"What if I do?" She bit her bottom lip.

"You'll have to pay then." he smirked, he didn't know what suddenly overcome him, but just the way she smiled and bit her bottom lip made him insane.

"How?" She laughed and looked right into his eyes.

"Hmmm, let's see... in YOUR case, I'll have to forbid you from seeing me." he smiled cockily.

She laughed, "oh really? That's your worst punishment?"

"For you yes; since you just told me how deeply you're in love with me."

Her smiled faded away and she looked down, "can't we just forget about that...?"

His smile soon followed upon hearing her answer, "Forget?" he frowned, to her it seemed like there was a hint of disappointment? Probably her imagination though...

She nodded, still looking down, "it's kind of embarrassing giving the fact that you said we'll never be together..."

"I never said that!" he frowned then he sighed closing his eyes; it has always been so hard for him when it came to speaking of feelings, "Listen, Miley," he opened his eyes again, "I really, really like you, I know I was a complete jerk before to you, but recently I don't know what you've done but you just got me so attracted, the thing is, I don't want you to regret being with me... which will probably happen seeing I don't know what the future hold for me anymore..."

There he poured out his thoughts and feelings even though he never intended to let her know just now, because she'd just make him change his mind.

She looked up at him a bit shocked considering the fact that it's the first time he actually opens up to her. She stayed silent for a while processing his words. "I don't know what the future holds for me neither." She finally said.

"Well, if you're being logical, no one actually does... but what I meant is, for me, my life is on pause right now... for all I know, I could run away, die, stay and be miserable... or even end up in jail..." he mumbled the last part.

"So... We should stop seeing each other now?" She tried to processed everything he just said, "cause you said by staying here you'll be miserable so... You better run away now, I guess..."

"Miley, just please understand me and stop taking my every word personal," he rolled his eyes, "I was putting up some options there..."

She sighed, "and going to jail was one of those options, Nick! You're always on my back about how I should be positive and shit like that. But at least I'm trying to talk to you! You're the most reserved person I know. And you might tell me 'Miley you don't know anything so stop acting like you do' but I do know that it's not good to keep everything inside! And doing drugs to forget your problems for a few minutes is even worst."

He stood up furiously and started walking back and forth in her room, "You, you just wouldn't understand, Miley."

"I must be really stupid cause according to you, I don't get anything."

"You know that's not what I meant!" He raised his voice.

"I think you should go. Wherever you're going, you should go."

He stopped there in his tracks for a second just looking at her with a slightly opened mouth, he looked like he wanted so say something, but most of all, he looked sad, he then closed his mouth and slowly nodded, "Fine, thanks, Mi." he said turning around.

"Nick wait," she sighed. "I'm trying to help you but you keep yelling at me... You were supposed to sleep here so sleep here." She tapped the space next to her on the bed.

He stopped and turned to face her again, "But, you're right... I should probably stop and just go."

"You need help, Nick..." She knew he would yell at her again but she was just saying the truth.

To her surprise, he just smiled sadly and shook his head, "Maybe that would have worked months earlier, but, now everything is just out of my hands... I can't control my actions anymore, Miley, my anger does... the drugs does. If just you've shown up earlier..."

"It's never too late you know? I mean look at you. You're 17. Your life is far from being over. And you just moved out, that's great right?"

"Moved out, huh?" He chuckled sarcastically, "I ran away if you didn't realize already. And no, it's not that great... They wouldn't just leave me alone, would they?" he frowned.

"So what really happened with your parents?" She asked taking a risk. He surprised her tonight by opening up to her, maybe he was finally ready.

"That's a big question, you know..." he seemed in trance, then out of the blue he chuckled and looked at her, "And the answer depends on which span of time are you really curious about."

She shrugged, "everything. I have all the time in the world. I want to know everything."

"Fine then, maybe it started when I was little, but I just remember the first time he hit me..." he started already gritting his teeth.

She knew she couldn't do much but listen to him so she grabbed his hand and held it while he talked, "how old we're you?"

"Nine." he answered then sighed before continuing, "And why, because I was half an hour late after visiting a friend... he was waiting for me by the door and when I entered he just started yelling and I was shocked... as I just stood there he suddenly slapped me across the face... and ever since then I've known my father as the violent one, and my mother as the supporting wife who can willingly go against her kids' happiness and needs just to be on the safe side."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "I'm really sorry."

"Why, sorry? Don't be..." he chuckled, "Anyway, he got worse as they years passed, we were practically forbidden from everything we wanted, just because we wanted it. He made it very clear that he never in his life wanted to have children, and that he only had Joe and Kevin because my mom wanted to, and me... was a complete mistake!"

She sighed, "and you never wanted to call child support? You know, you're still a minor... You could call them."

"Like sweet mother would let me alive after that... that's not the reason though, actually, I believe he deserves much worse destiny." He said with hatred slipping out with every letter he spoke.

She pulled away from him as he began to scare her. She could see the hatred in his eyes and suddenly his recent words about going to jail came back to her mind and everything was clear. He wanted to kill his father. She backed away a little bit more on the bed until she was sitting on the edge and she didn't say a word.

Unaware of her actions, and so into the story now, he continued, he actually felt comfortable finally letting it out to someone who cares other than his brothers who lived the same life, "We were really fucked, Miley. Kevin had to run away to get married... but then being the older one and the one who had lived some good years with them before him going all crazy on us... he forgave Kevin, and sure, so did mom. But, even when he came back, he didn't let them know about that. He hated to have anything to do with them. He only came back to be there for Joe and me." he then looked at her, "Why are you sitting away?" he frowned.

"I um... Are you..." She paused for a moment trying to gather words without sounding too harsh or without offending him and making him go crazy, "are you planning on killing your dad?" She finally nervously asked.

**The chapter is longer than the last one, so hopefully you'll like it ! ****: ) Please review! We absolutely love reading them! **


End file.
